I Won't Leave You
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Set after 3x05, Damon is trying to protect Elena but it's getting harder and harder. My take of Delena. Please read, i suck in summaries. Don't forget to review!
1. No one's going to hurt you

A/N what can I say; I was inspired by the last Delena Scene. Set after 3x05, Damon vows to protect Elena no matter what. But it's getting even harder and harder…A Delena story and a bit of Klaus/Elena (NOT romance) As usual, English's my second language and I'm not perfect. Please review, I might continue…

Damon's POV

The moment I saw Elena in a hospital bed my heart broke. She looked weak and pliable, and she was in this state because of my brother-and because of me. I shouldn't have left her alone.

I walked near her fearing that my legs would give out, and ripped the things that were making her a vampire's slave, a bloodbag. No, I would never let anyone hurt her again, even if I had to kill every single vampire on earth.

The tube was red with her blood and I played with it for a brief moment. Blood was everything to a vampire and I couldn't help what I was.

I saw her move from the corner of my eye and then she whispered, "Damon?"

"Hey," I manage to breathe, and turned my attention to her. She looked so relieved to see me and as I leant down to scoop her up in my arms she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and I carried her out of the room. She was light as a feather, and that bothered me. She had obviously not been eating enough and with all this going on, the girl I loved deeply was becoming weaker and weaker.

Elena's POV

I clung to him the best I could in my weakened state, but his grip on me was reassuring and safe, as if he was shielding me from everything that was out there right at that very moment. I could barely keep my eyes open and it hurt everywhere, but sleep obviously wouldn't come and even if it did, I wanted to be conscious. This was the third time Damon saved me this way-carrying me in his arms as if I was the most precious thing on earth. I remember the night when I slept with Stefan and found Katherine's picture, the night that I crashed into a man… no, a vampire, and then Damon had come and scooped me up in his arms. Back then, to me Damon was nothing more than a monster and I feared him but the way he had helped me and the sympathy in his eyes changed my opinion about him completely. "Why do I look like her?" I had found myself asking, and I didn't even know why. It's not like he had owed me any explanation and I wasn't even sure if I should take his word for it.

Damon was there from the beginning. Even when he was supposedly threatening to kill me he still wanted to protect me from everything-from himself, too. He had put himself in such risk for me and he was willing to die the night of the sacrifice to let me live happy with my boyfriend. And then, there was his love confession. I only remembered blurry parts since I was unconscious or better, dead, when Damon carried me away from Klaus when he killed me. However, I felt him carrying me; I felt his guilt of forcing his blood to me and the fear that I was going to hate him forever. But most importantly, I remembered his love confession the night he saved me along with Stefan from Rose and Elijah, when he returned the necklace back to me. I had never figured out how that necklace returned to me until the sacrifice. He was so unselfish that he compelled me to forget his love confession to make it easier for me-for both of us.

I found myself squeezing Damon tighter.

.

.

Damon's POV

When we returned home she was fully awake, and I carefully sat her on the armchair in the parlor and brought her a warm blanket. She had lost too much blood.

I poured her a glass of Bourbon and looked at her-She was staring blankly at the wall, tears trailing down her cheeks. I sat next to her and handed her the glass.

"Drink," I said slowly, "It will make you forget." I tried to make her smile at least for a second, and she gave me a weak smile as she took a sip but she narrowed her eyes at the bitter taste.

"Yeah, it's a little strong…"

I couldn't find any more words to say so I just let her play with the glass in her hand.

"You know, I can help you forget too. Erase the memories you don't want to keep…" I managed to say after the silence stretched out for too long. I knew that if I'd make Elena forget about Ripper Stefan she would remember him as a hero, and even though it hurt me for her to see him like this after all he did, I was ready to do that. I loved Elena way too much to let her suffer-I'd rather have her thinking Stefan never hurt her than have her remember the things he did to her.

"No," She said sternly. "No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it."

Seeing how determined she was, I avoided her gaze for a moment and then took her necklace and raised it. "I stole it back for you."

She looked at the necklace for a moment as if she didn't know what a necklace was, and then she wept, "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything we went through to get him back-to help him-now he's just gone."

The pain in her eyes was unbearable. I wanted to promise her that everything would be okay but I knew I'd be lying. Stefan wasn't coming back, at least not now. And even if he did, he would need a lot of practice and struggle to be himself again.

She looked down at the glass again and for a few moments all I could hear was her slow heartbeat and her tensed breath. In that moment I realized that Elena was a lot stronger than I imagined her to be-She had been through hell, she had suffered physically and she was still here, talking to me. Her makeup was smudged and her tears were making her face puffy but she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wanted to trade my soul for this girl to be happy, at least once.

She slowly let her eyes meet mine, and with sorrows and sobs in her voice she asked, "Where were you, Damon?"

It was my entire fault. If I didn't go with Katherine Elena would've been safe.

"I shouldn't have left," I whispered, and Elena quickly looked down again.

I reached out and put my hand on her knee, gripping it tightly. "I promise you, I will _**never **_leave you again." I clenched my eyes together, fearing that it was my time to let tears trail, and not because of guilt or remorse. Yes, I almost couldn't forgive myself that I left her alone, but the main reason my heart was breaking was that this girl in front of me really was unlucky and heartbroken. She gave me a weak smile, the kind of smile that showed me that she was feeling even safer with me. And I liked that, I wanted her to feel safe with me. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and that I would never do anything to hurt her.

"Getting cozy?" I heard Stefan's voice and I immediately took my hand away from her knee and stood protectively in front of Elena, who was gasping in surprise.

"What are you doing here, brother?"

"Last I checked, I still live here," Stefan said, taking a drink while Elena looked at him in disbelief. "Klaus is gone. He asked me to keep watching on you until he returns," He pointed to Elena without any emotion at all. "From now on, you are under my protection."

Elena gave him another icy stare and Stefan raised his glass and made his way outside. "Oh, by all means-carry on," He mocked.

Elena and I exchanged glances.

"There is no way in hell I am letting him near you," I swore, but before I could continue I saw that Elena was trembling again, probably out of fear.

"I don't want to be p-protected by him," she whimpered. "I saw what he did…I saw what Klaus made him do! He turned it off."

"He won't be coming near you," I assured her. "I promise."

She let out another sob and with shaky feet she stood up and hugged me, her tears staining my t-shirt. "Thank you, Damon. Thank you for never giving up on me."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Shh, it's okay."

I held her like that for a few seconds before I noticed that she was wincing.

"What's wrong?" I said, quickly letting go of her.

She turned crimson. "It's nothing-"

"Elena, I can tell when you're lying," I said, "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her arm and looked down.

"Are you in pain?" 

She didn't say anything, but I knew her way too much.

"You're still in pain, aren't you?"

When she didn't say anything again I pulled her closer and tilted her neck to a side gently. The bite was still covered but then I noticed that there were bruises in her shoulder and face.

"Please, let me see," I said, when she flinched away.

"It's nothing," She tried to assure me, but one look at her and then she slightly nodded. I rolled the t shirt away from her shoulder and there were some purple bruises.

"Klaus hit me," she finally said, never looking at me. "He's too strong-I think I made those when I fell. He practically pulled me with him through the entire school corridor."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. "He _hit _you?"

"To provoke Stefan," She added quickly, "He was trying to make him feed on others-When I said that Klaus wouldn't hurt me he proved me wrong. It's okay, I'm fine now…" She said, quickly rolling the sleeve back to place.

"I'm so sorry about everything he did to you," I said, taking her hand. "But I meant what I said earlier. I will never leave you again, Elena, I swear to God."

"I know… Thank you, Damon."

"But right now, let's get you to bed," I added, and I scooped her up in my arms again, carrying her to my bedroom and putting her in my bed. "You'll be safe here."

I wasn't going to let her sleep in Stefan's room and the other bedrooms were not properly cleaned since it had been a long time since they were used.

"Thank you," She mumbled weakly.

.

.

Elena's POV

I woke up in the morning in a bed I didn't recognize, but when I was fully awake I realized I was in Damon's room. I turned to my side and saw Damon sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to scream or are you going to say good morning?" He smiled playfully. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

It took me a while to remember why I was here, and then it came to my senses that everything that happened the day before wasn't a nightmare like I had hoped. It was real.

"Don't worry, I slept on the couch," Damon said, clearly thinking that was my problem.

"No, it's not that…" I sighed, "I was just thinking…Never mind. Good Morning."

"What were you thinking?" He turned to face me. "You can tell me everything."

"I was kinda hoping it was just a nightmare," I shrugged.

"I hoped so, too," He said sadly, and then he stood up. "Stefan's not here. Come downstairs, you have to eat something. You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm not hungry…"

"That's bad, because I'm not giving you a choice," He smiled, "Besides, I have something for you."

I rose an eyebrow and followed him to the parlor. He came to stand before me and he gave me a black velvet tiny box. "I got it for you this morning."

I was surprised by this, but took the box carefully and opened it. In it, there was a silver chained necklace with a black heart with tiny crystals. I could see it was expensive.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Damon… why-what-"

"It has vervain in it," Damon said, "If you're not wearing Stefan's I want you to be safe. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"Thank you," I breathed, "I love it."

He smiled and took the necklace in his hand, clasping it around my neck. "Always keep it on."

"I will," I promised, and then smiled at the irony as the first time I got the necklace, Stefan had given it to me to protect me from Damon. Now it was _Damon _who was giving me this to protect me.

"I promise you, Elena, no one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."


	2. We'll find a way

A\N Omg guys, thank you so much-Twelve reviews and I got like 30 emails in my gmail telling me people alerted and favorited. Thank you so much, so here's a new chapter for you. Please review!

Note: I'm trying to keep this as similar to the show as possible when it comes to Delena. We all know that Elena will struggle to admit that she wants Damon…So as much as my Delena imagination runs wild, in this story I'm keeping it close to the show.

Elena's POV

"Damon, I'm fine, I assure you!" I sighed deeply as Damon kept applying some ice on the bruises I had.

"Just wanted to make sure," Damon smiled briefly as he ran his hand through my hair. "You have to eat."

He handed me a packet of soup, and awkwardly he asked, "Is this good?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

Right then, I heard the door open and Stefan appeared in the kitchen, his lips crimson and traces of blood in the corners of his mouth. I nearly dropped my cup of coffee at the sight, and he was obviously drunk.

"And how is our precious Elena today?"

I didn't even realize I was trembling until I felt his hand on my head, patting my hair back. Damon flashed to me, staring daggers at Stefan, and he rose his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just going to bed. In the meantime, you two have fun."

With that he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worriedly, obviously seeing my expression.

"This can't be him, Damon…It simply can't."

Damon inched closer to me, taking my hands in his. "It's the blood. The blood and Klaus's compulsion… The Stefan you remember isn't like this. But when the emotions are turned off, Elena, we don't feel anything anymore."

"Meaning he doesn't even love me anymore."

"Not because he doesn't love you," He squeezed my hands. "Because he turned everything off. Love, happiness, hate, anger… he can't feel any of that anymore."

"I can't believe this," I said, breaking down.

"We'll find a way, Elena, I promise."

As I ate some of the soup Damon sat next to me. "Elena, last night I told you how I want you to be protected. I know you're a strong woman, but when I carried you out of the hospital yesterday… the thought that I could've lost you…" He gulped, and I reached out for him.

"It was just hard seeing you in that hospital bed like that, taking your blood just to create hybrid babies for that bastard. I want you to be stronger-I mean physically." He paused for a while, and I stopped eating to see what he was going to say next. "I want you to learn how to defend yourself, not just against vampires but also against everyone that comes in your way…Alaric's a vampire hunter. He can tell you something."

"Why don't you teach me something yourself?"

"Elena, if I'm not careful I can end up hurting you. Alaric knows what he's doing…"

"I have a lesson with him at eleven," I said, looking at the clock.

"No," Damon said immediately, "I want you to stay here and rest. You lost too much blood, Elena-You can't just wander around like nothing happened. Besides, you can even blackout."

"You're right," I said, pushing the plate away. I barely had eaten half of the ready made soup.

"Just stay here, relax for a bit."

"Okay," I agreed, moving to the sink, but Damon stopped me. "I got this."

.

.

I spent the entire day just relaxing and talking to Damon, he refused to let me do anything. Damon had suggested watching a DVD and we had watched a horror movie on his big screen in his room, just distracting ourselves from reality.

At about six, I received a text from Bonnie.

Elena, haven't spoken to Jeremy all day. Is he with you?

"It's Bonnie," I said, answering Damon without giving him to the chance to ask the question first. "About Jeremy."

He seemed startled. "What about him?" He urged.

"She hasn't seen him all day…" Then I looked at Damon worriedly. "What's going on, Damon? I know you-"

"I'm not going to lie," He sighed. "Yesterday, Katherine and I went to see if we can find Michael…"

"Who's Micheal?"

"That's what I would like to know…."

"What?"

"Apparently the only person Klaus is afraid of is this one guy, Michael. Katherine said that he is a vampire who hunts vampires."

"Why would Klaus be afraid of a vampire hunter?"

"Katherine kinda kidnapped Jeremy last night… She said he would be able to contact Anna."

"What? What do you mean, contact Anna? What the hell's going on?"

Damon's POV

Realization hit me that Elena didn't even know about Jeremy. I instructed for her to sit down, and told her everything that I knew about Jeremy and his dead girlfriends. Looking at her, she looked like the sky had fallen down on her.

"I'm sorry."

"W-Where is he now? H-how is he handling it? He must've been so lonely…" She wept, "I should've noticed. I shouldn't have left him alone."

"What? You are blaming this on yourself? For God's sake, Elena, if there is someone who should take the blame is me… Jeremy got shot because of me."

"You were hallucinating…"

"It doesn't change the facts."

I leaned back against the chair, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"How did he end up with you yesterday?"

"Katherine believed that Jeremy might be able to contact Anna. Pearl, Anna's mother was really close with Katherine. Appearantly, Pearl was the only one who knew the one person that could kill Klaus. Since it was valuable information, she didn't tell Katherine as it was her levearage. Of course, she would've told Anna…"

"So Jeremy contacted Anna."

"Yes. Michael is a vampire who hunts vampires; I believe he might know how to kill Klaus. Not dagger dead, dead as in dead."

"But where is he?"

"Anna said not to wake him, so that means he's dead. However, she gave Jeremy the place where Michael's buried."

"So Jeremy's with Katherine right now?"

"Yes."

"Damon, we can't wake Michael…"

"What?" I gasped in surprise.

"We don't know if this guy only wants to hurt everyone more. Too many people are dead…"

"Elena, if Michael is alive, he can save your life!"

"I know… but this puts us back to square one. I want everyone I love safe, Damon."

"I can't understand you, Elena," I said, raising my voice. "Do you really want to die again? Spend months trying to figure out how to save your life? Or better yet, do you really want Klaus to come back for you whenever he pleases?"

"No, of course not, but I don't want to, Damon…"

I flashed in front of her, grabbing her wrists.

"But that is what he'll do. I used Michael as leverage, so he won't be here in a few. But he will come back for you-and do you know what he'll do? He'll either kill you or take you away from here, and then whenever he pleases he just takes your blood to create his hybrid children. And I can't have you taken away, Elena…" I realized I was shouting now, not sure if I was shouting at her or shouting at the situation. She flinched, and I realized that my face was going to transform soon with the anger I had inside of me. I felt bad after I realized that I was being a jerk and I quickly let go of her arms, I had obviously scared her. I backed away to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her and that I was in complete control, and she looked at her feet.

"You don't get it, don't you?"

"What?" I asked quietly.

"How much you all mean to me. How much _you _mean to me… I can't have you all at risk just to save me."

"And you don't seem to realize how much I _love _you, Elena," I said, downing a glass of Bourbon.

She bit her lip.

"So Jeremy is with Katherine right now?" 

"He's not a child anymore, Elena. I ddn't like the idea, but Katherine has no reason to hurt him."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Look, everything will turn out fine, I promise."

_The Next Day_

Elena's POV

I woke up early to go to school. It sounded weird even saying that, but I had to do something normal, otherwise I was going to go crazy. I haven't seen Stefan and I thanked God for that, I was still afraid.

I planned to ask Alaric for help.

Damon's POV

As I put fresh clothes on, I made my way downstairs. Elena was already on her way to school and I wanted to drive her myself, but she insisted that she should be normal for once so I let her. As I took the last step I saw Stefan on an armchair, reading a book.

Kneeling in front of him on the floor were women wearing short dresses, they were clearly compelled and dancing. Each one of them had blood pouring out, and Stefan stood up, gestured for one of them to come near him and drained her dry in a mere second.

"Care to join me, brother?" He asked with blood on his lips.

"Is that what Klaus had in mind when he asked you to protect Elena?"

"Elena's safe for now… She's at _school. _And I'm going there in a few, too."

He stood up and instantly drained the other two dry, gave me a cold smile and made his way to his room. I stared at him in disbelief.

Elena's POV

"You think I'd be stupid if I think I'll be able to protect myself from a vampire," I told Rick later on. "But I want to be protected, Alaric. I want to be able to defeat myself."

"So you are basically suggesting that I teach you?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You are not practicing Kung-Fu, for God's sake! This is too dangerous for you…"

"Alaric, I don't get why everyone keeps making decisions for me. I'm eighteen years old, and I want this. So please…"

He sighed. "Okay. I'll meet you after school."

.

.

"You need to hit there," Alaric explained, "Focus."

Alaric was explaining something about kicking, but I wasn't focusing enough.

"Elena, you realize that if this happened in real life you'll be screwed, right?"

"I'm trying…" I groaned.

"Well, try harder."

"Dammit," I growled after thirty minutes of trying to do what Alaric was instructing me to do. "I'm tired of trying…I just I can't do this."

"Giving up already?"

"Thank you for trying, Rick. But I'm not good at this."

When I returned home, Damon instantly knew I took his advice.

"How did it go?"

"I'm not good," I said. "I just suck."

I was about to turn away when Damon suddenly grabbed my hand and my back hit his chest. He raised his arm from my waist, and I was suddenly surprised by this gesture. He then bends me over and pinned me to the ground, still very softly.

"Ready to try again?" He asked with a smile.

"When a vampire grabs you from the waist, he is most likely going to bite," He explained, grabbing me from the waist and pressing my back against his chest once again, while with his other hand he held my elbow up. "Bite and seduce…"

My face turned crimson, and he smiled softly at my expression.

"So when you are being grabbed from the waist, the first thing you need to do is actually hitting or kicking…"

"But…"

"It won't hurt them, but it will certainly give you time to go to step two: Staking."

"Oh."

"Vampires have fast reflexes. So when you are planning to stake, you need to be very careful to aim right at the heart. And you need to be very quick-This only happens if you practice. Keep movements to the minimum, vampires sense that you have something, a weapon, against them if you move too much."

"Come on, let's try it."

He gave me an iron stake-like thing.

"I'm not going to hit you with that…"

"You're not. You're going to try."

He grabbed me from my waist and like he had explained, I kicked him. When I turned, I saw that Damon really was on the floor and I ran to him and shook him.

"Damon!" 

Suddenly I felt myself pinned down again, his hands on my neck, but not pressing. He was smiling. "Second rule: Never turn to check on your enemy."

"You bastard," I smiled, and he helped me up.

"I hope being a warrior princess isn't exactly your plan, though," Damon added.

"I want to lock Stefan up, Damon."

"Then I will help."

_What do you think? Please leave a review… I had to write this so we can see Delena develop. The self defense thing was inspired by the promo._


	3. Whatever it is you need me to do

A\N Omg that Delena scene in the last episode… I was going to die. How can Elena resist him?

Enjoy this chapter! This is based on 3x06, however I am going to change some things and details. As I said last time, though this is a Delena story, I am trying to put myself in Elena's shoes. Also note that the main aim of this story isn't a Season 3 prediction, it's a take of Delena, so I will not go to unnecessary details in other characters.

Damon's POV

Damn, she was too determined. What could I do to change her mind? She looked at me with her big, puppy eyes, my greatest weakness. I nodded my head.

"Then I'll help," I replied.

I wanted Stefan to change back the way he was, more than anything. Elena was in too much pain. But I knew this was impossible and I didn't want Elena to get hurt again, especially by my brother-the man she loves. However something inside of me couldn't tell her 'Stefan's not going to change', I had said those words more times than I wanted.

She smiled a half smile at me and looked into my eyes. "Thank you."

I shook my head slightly, than sighed. "Well, we would want Alaric's help again as in to get you trained… He can help you. Besides, I have to deal with Katherine."

She shrugged at the name.

"She's been denying my calls. I know Jeremy's back in Mystic Falls and he's safe, but Katherine's still with Michael. I don't know how everything is in there. I tried calling her these past few days but she won't pick up. I think she's pissed because I left."

Elena's lips formed into a teasing smile.

"I don't think she will ever understand that I will always come back for you…" I whispered, mostly to myself, but then realization hit me that Elena heard me. She didn't say anything for a while and then she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, I'll go talk to Rick then."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Bye, Damon."

As soon as I found myself alone I dialed Katherine's number.

"Took you long enough to answer," I snapped the moment I heard her voice. "I've been calling you for three days."

"Wow, what a coincidence-That's exactly how long I've been ignoring you," She added sarcastically. "What do you want, Damon?"

"What do I want? How's everything with Michael?"

"He won't eat. I tried everything-mice, bats, rats… he's just not interested."

"Well, keep on trying. We kinda need him to end Klaus's pathetic life."

She sighed deeply. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

Elena's POV

Senior year. A year ago, I would've been so happy that I made it through High School. Or better yet, I would've been preparing my future-Whether or not I should go to college, university… Hell, maybe even have a summer job to help me study writing since I wanted to be a writer.

A year ago today I met Stefan, so that meant that a year ago today was the last day I had a normal life-Recovering from a trauma, of course, since my parents died… but it was still normal: Having breakfast in the morning, going to school, doing homework and study, hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline. As humans.

But destiny's not easy to run from, our destiny is written the moment we are born. If Stefan didn't save me from that accident the day he saw me for the first time, I would be dead. If Stefan didn't come to the High School, I would still be dead, because obviously Klaus would've killed me in the sacrifice.

As I walked through the corridor for History, I bumped into Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Well, Klaus told me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told," He smiled an evil looking smile.

"I have to go to class," I said, eager to get the hell out of there.

"Class is this way," Stefan grabbed my arm, still smirking.

"Let go of me," I struggled against his painful, tight grip on my arm.

"Let go of her," I heard another voice say. Alaric.

Stefan raised his hands up in mock surrender, and then sped in front of Alaric. "You don't want to mess with me," he threatened, then shot one last glance at me. "I'll see you both in history."

I just stared at the man-The now monster-that walked away. The same person I fell in love with-and my heart was going to break.

.

.

"You need to aim there," Alaric had taken me out for practice again, and he was explaining the techniques again. I nodded slightly, aiming correctly, but the moment I tried to stake I wasn't strong enough to press the stake in the dummy's chest.

"You're not strong enough," Alaric said, taking the stake away. "You need to practice. I suggest weights."

"Thank you for not sugar coating it."

"Elena, I'm just being realistic…"

"I know, you think I'm crazy for believing that I can defend myself from a vampire who turned off his humanity."

"Elena, I get it. Stefan hurt you, and you don't want him to do it again. I think you are a strong woman, Elena, and the fact that you came here today tells me that you can do pretty much anything you want to do. So no, I don't think you're crazy. All I want, is for you to be careful. I don't know… but I feel like I owe you security."

"And I'm very grateful for that," I said, lightly taking his hand.

He just stared at me for a couple of moments. "I can't risk losing you. You or Jeremy-or anyone I care about, actually."

"No one's going to lose anyone," I assured him. "We lost too much. All of us."

"Vampires will do anything to get what they want. And they would do it without remorse."

I knew exactly what he was saying. He wasn't just referring to Stefan, he was also telling me about Damon. But I knew that Damon would never hurt me.

"You don't have to use the plural, you can say Stefan," I said lightly, not mentioning Damon. He just nodded his head.

Author's POV

Jeremy was confused and lost. In all the drama he found himself in, he didn't think that Vicki would try to come back to life. He heard Vicki talking to Matt about help from a witch to come back, and the moment he told Anna she immediately said that Vicki was bad news. But Jeremy couldn't accept the fact that this was bad.

"Anna, it's Vicki we are talking about. She's not a bad person…" he kept insisting. This chat with Anna was straining his relationship with Bonnie. He was lost. He loved Anna, he loved Vicki, but they were dead.

On the other hand, Matt was seeing Vicki. Jeremy knew perfectly well that she was his sister. Hell, he would die for his own sister.

.

.

Matt was looking at the small picture of him and Vicki-they were so young. He sighed as Vicki gave him a soft, comforting smile. He knew what he had to do to bring her back.

He made a deep cut in his hand, wincing in pain as the blood dropped on the picture. In a few moments, the candles that were surrounding them were lit and he found himself pushed back until he felt a hard body. The moment he turned, Vicki was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Matt! You felt that! Oh my God!" she wept, squeezing Matt tighter to her body. Matt let out a cry as he felt his sister's arms around him.

Elena's POV

I took Alaric's advice-Weights.

It was harder than it looked; I was really toughening myself up. Then, Damon entered the room with his significant smirk on his face. He came from behind the machine and as I struggled to lift weights, he caught them with his hands like they were pieces of paper.

"Damon! What are you doing?" it was hard enough trying to lift the weights, with Damon's grip on them it was impossible.

"Come on Buffy!" He mocked, and I let out a growl until I gave up. He caught the weights and put them in place, as he let out a small chuckle. I groaned again and untied my hair.

He rolled his eyes. "What's your plan, a warrior princess?"

"I'm determined. I want to lock Stefan up… I'm good enough to do it. Katherine will wake Michael, Michael will kill Klaus, the compulsion wears off."

"Compulsion or no compulsion Stefan's high on human blood. Lots of it."

"But we got him out of human blood before…"

"Elena, this is not some kind of vampire rehab."

"Then do it for me, Damon," I pleaded, and his face turned softer. "Everytime I look at him I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." I was almost close to crying, and I slowly started to walk away from Damon. I didn't want him to see me cry.

But before I could move, Damon grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart.

"What are you doing?"

""Feel that? That's the sternum. It's a solid plate of bone…" He murmured, and he pulled me to him, my back crushing against his chest, holding my elbow up like the day before.

His face brushed against mine as his hand snaked down on the exposed skin on my hipbone, and he put his hand there under my shirt, caressing the hipbone. "Right here, just below the rib cage, next to the spine. That's your way to a vampire's heart," He continued to whisper in my ear. He took me off guard-I wasn't scared of Damon, but I let out a small gasp as he continued to hold me like that against him. Normally, if anyone would hold me like that I would either smack them if they were human and if it was a vampire I was probably so scared that I would just freeze. But with Damon… the touch felt good. Better yet, it felt beyond good. It was what I needed. I gasped loudly one more time as he murmured, "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena," before he let go of me, his lips lightly brushing against my face and my ear. I could feel him fighting the temptation, the desire for my blood and the desire to kiss me.

"No one's going to hurt you," he was saying, and I found myself looking at his lips as he said those words, and the desire to kiss him was almost unmanageable. I leant in, wanting nothing more than his lips to meet mine. But I stopped halfway.

"Especially not my brother."

Author's POV

"I can feel everything," Vicki was still sobbing, as she put her hands a few inches away from the fire and winced in pain as the heat almost scalded her. "It makes sense… our deal was that she helps me to do what I want to do."

Matt stared at his sister with confusion. "What are you talking about… what deal?"

"Well, in order to restore the balance of nature, Klaus's hybrids can't be able to survive."

"What? You can't kill Tyler, Vicki!"

"Not Tyler, Mattie. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids."

"What?" He whispered to himself, as he ran to Vicki, but she hit him across the face and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Mattie. But I want to stay."

With that she left the room.

Elena's POV

"What do you mean, Tyler's been sired?" We had just discussed our plan in order to capture Stefan, but we ended up in a more complicated situation.

"Well, sometimes it happens, when vampires change they kinda feel the bond… Look, Elena. We can't worry about this right now. Vampire Barbie is taking care of him. Let's focus on the plan, ok?"

I nodded my head slightly.

.

.

It didn't take me long before I was where the Bonfire was going to start. It almost felt normal, partying with other friends, only if there wasn't the 'capture Stefan' plan involved. I leant to a tree sipping an alcoholic drink as I saw Stefan mimicking me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You're giving Damon that jealous look," He came from behind me, his breath on my neck. I instinctively raised my shoulders as I felt him behind me. I sighed. Damon was distracting Rebekah, who by the way, joined the High School cheerleading squad to make our lives a living Hell-more than it already was. In order to distract her, he was using his usual charm.

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh, you can be jealous. It just thrills Damon more."

"I said I'm not jealous," I groaned, walking away.

"Okay, my mistake."

"You know what, I'm outta here."

I pushed passed him and went to the stadium, the alcohol making me feel dizzy.

"You're drunk," Stefan accused. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Sure, let me find my car," I said, leaning over the railing.

"What are you, five? Come on, Elena," He said in a warning tone.

"Woah, I'm gonna fall!" I said, mocking drunkenness, as I let go of the railing. In a second, Stefan appeared beneath me, catching me easily in his arms. My eyes were shut until I found myself landed on the floor safely.

"I knew you'd catch me," I breathed, and in that moment, Alaric shot Stefan with vervain. The plan worked.

Author's POV

As Vicki walked through an amount of drunken teenagers, she instantly thought about how she would spend her ghost life after Elena's gone. She smoked a cigarette, walking slowly as she saw Elena and Alaric along with an unconscious Stefan in a car. She knew what she had to do. In a mere second, a fire surrounded the car, and Vicki was on the passenger's seat.

Elena's POV

"Elena!" I heard Alaric scream, and right at that very moment the car was on fire.

"Open the door!" Alaric screamed again, but the door seemed stuck. It couldn't open. I was running out of air and I saw Alaric trying to break the glass, but it just wouldn't break. "Stefan!" I yelled out of breath, and then Stefan seemed to stir. In a moment, he kicked the back door open, and before I realized what was happening, Alaric pulled me out of the car. "No… Stefan," I coughed, and just as we ran to the other side, the car blew.

Author's POV

Vicki found herself with Matt and Bonnie, and she was murmuring a spell.

"What is she doing, Matt! Make her stop!"

"She's fixing my mistake, Vicki. I can't let you stay here-I can't let you hurt or kill anyone. I love you, Vicki, but you're not supposed to be here…" As Bonnie murmured the spell, Matt said with a long cry, "Goodbye, Vicki."

Elena's POV 

"Let me do it," I told Damon, reaching out for the cotton bud he was holding.

"Elena, I got it…"

"It's okay, Damon, I can-"

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The last thing I can do is apply first aid." He gently cleaned the scald on my face, as I examined him.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight…" I murmured, it really bothered me seeing Rebekah and Damon eating marshmallows together. I was being a bitch… Damon wasn't with me. Why was I jealous?

"Oh yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah, you got Rebekah drooling over you and your marshmallows."

"I thought you were too drunk to notice," He smiled, eyeing me. So this revealed that all that time, his attention was still on me.

"I was faking most of it," I sighed.

"So was I," he whispered, but I still heard him. I just stared in his eyes until Alaric joined in. "Ready to go, Elena?"

I nodded slightly.

"Sorry about the car, Rick. Bummer," I heard Damon say apologetically. I knew Damon was missing Rick.

Alaric nodded, he was still pissed.

"You can be friends again if you want to." I said after we left. "Damon misses you."

"I don't want to."

We were interrupted by Stefan. "Elena needs me," He said. "I'll protect her."

I sighed and walked away, but Stefan stopped me again. "Elena, why didn't you let me die in the car?"

"Because I still have hope that you'll change, Stefan."

"Even after what I did… you think I'll get my humanity back?"

I nodded, and he moved closer. "Elena, do you have any idea of how pathetic that makes you sound?" I bit my lip in anger. "No, Stefan, it makes me feel strong." With that, I staked Stefan in the gut, as I walked away from the boarding house, feeling stronger than ever.

Author's POV

Katherine was still processing the fact why Michael wasn't enjoying human blood. She freed him from the chains that bound him, and then she said, "More blood would help your muscles, just saying."

"I don't drink that."

"Well, what do you drink, then?" Katherine said, losing her patience. She let a scream as Michael grabbed her and sunk his fangs in her neck.

Damon's POV

"What the hell, Stefan!" I growled as I suddenly saw pieces of glass shatter around the room. I felt a slap on my face and I fell to the floor, but to my horror it wasn't Stefan.

Mason Lockwood.

"This is going to be fun," He smirked, taking a stake and pushing it to my chest. I felt darkness overwhelm me.

.

.

I felt like I was burning. My face shot up in horror as I found myself in the parlor, and to my realization, I was burning. Mason shoved vervain down my throat and I screamed in agony. 

"Let's take your ring off, shall we?" He said, and I struggled to get free. That bastard had chained me to a chair. In a mere second, the ring was taken off, and the curtain opened, exposing the killing, painful sunlight.

I roared in agony, as the sun burnt my face and my entire body.

"How are you even here…"

"Revenge, Damon. Revenge."

"Damon?" I heard another voice say from outside.

"Oh, more fun," Mason said, closing the curtains. "I think I'd have a little fun with Elena too, that would cause you more pain…"

"Elena, get out of here!" I yelled in an instant, but it was too late.

"This is going to be better than I thought…" Mason said, as he appeared behind Elena.

_Like it? Hate it? Please Review! I might update later today!_


	4. Love Bites

_A\N Thank you so much to all of you-Very kind and inspiring words. Please keep on reviewing, as I always say, reviews=a happy author and happy readers ;)_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_Amy_

Damon's POV

"W-what is going on?" Elena stammered, her entire body shaking as Mason appeared behind her.

"Leave her out of this," I yelled from the chair I was chained to. "You touch her and I swear to God I'll…"

"What? Kill me again?" Mason said, circling Elena like a predator stalking its prey. "Hate to break it to you, Damon, but you already tore my heart out of my chest. Very painful, by the way."

Elena let out a small cry of fear as she saw my arms, all burnt with the vervain and the sunlight he had been torturing me with.

In a moment, Mason pushed Elena with all his strength and she slammed to the other side of the room, her head missing the wall with just a few inches. I growled at Mason as he smiled pleased at what he did, and in a second he flashed to me and shoved a hot poker in my chest. I let out a blood curdling scream, not just because the fire was beyond hurting me, but also because I knew that I needed to get Elena out of there and I couldn't. I hated feeling weak and helpless.

Elena was in pain, she was curled up in the corner of the room, horror in her eyes, and then she finally got the strength to stand up, desperately trying to stop Mason from shoving the poker in my chest again.

"Leave him alone!" She said, trying to attack Mason from behind, but he just pushed her off him roughly, Elena wincing again as her body slammed to the floor. Mason kneeled next to her and put a stray of her hair behind her ears, as Elena shook in fear. "What, you'd like to know what a hot poker feels like, sweetheart?"

I wanted to kill him again for even touching her, for intimidating her so much.

Her face panicked, but then Mason yanked her off the floor with one hand. "Or, I have a better idea," He smirked, and threw her to me. "Why don't you have a taste?"

My eyes narrowed, and very sternly, I growled, "Never."

Mason hissed, pulling her back, and a stake went through my chest again. I realized that there was also vervain with the stake and I felt more pain then ever. Then, before I could react, Elena stabbed Mason with a knife and to my surprise, Mason's body disappeared. Elena's reaction showed me that even she didn't expect that, and she stared at the knife mixed with her own blood. She seemed to step out of her trance and she immediately threw the knife to the floor and ran to me. Her fingers were shaking as she tried to unchain me, and seeing the state she was in, I whispered, "Shh, Elena… Calm down…"

She took a long breath as the chain finally broke and she looked at my wounds. Vervain, the stake, the sunlight…

"I want you to take it out, okay? You can do it," I said, as if I was speaking to a child. I didn't have the strength to pull the stake out, I was too weak.

She closed her eyes and pulled it carefully, breaking down to sobs as she realized everything that just happened.

"Shh, it's okay," I said, slowly raising from the chair and wrapping an arm around her. She cried even more, and then she leaded me to the couch.

"I'll just rest for a while," I told her as I closed my eyes, biting my tongue from crying out in pain.

"I'll go get you a blood bag," Elena said, her beautiful brown orbs still flashing with tears.

"Stefan drank all of them… I'll go to the hospital and get some after I feel better." _If I will. _The damned stake was dipped in vervain, it was infecting my entire body. "How are you feeling? I'm so sorry about this…"

"Shh, it's okay…They're not hurting anymore."

We sat in silence for a few moments, until Elena looked at her top, covered in blood. She looked at me apologetically.

"I can't leave you in pain…" Elena moved to me slowly and lifted the hem of my t shirt up, and I never stopped looking at her as she did it. "You have too many wounds."

"The stake was dipped in vervain," I breathed out.

"Drink my blood," She said.

I thought I heard wrong, but her expression indicated otherwise.

"No, Elena, I'll be fine. I'll rest for a while and then I'll…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I made an effort. "You already have too many bruises in your wrist, anyway. The last thing I want is leaving you with another scar."

Elena looked at me for a moment, and then brushed her hair over her shoulder and turned to me. "Just… don't make it hurt too much, okay?"

I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me, and my heart ached. I had sworn that I would never go anywhere near her blood since the night I was dying when I accidentally thought she was Katherine.

"Damon, you need it."

I slowly and weakly approached her and she took a deep breath. "I'm going to make it hurt as little as possible," I whispered in her ear, and she nodded slightly. I brushed my lips on her neck, feeling her pulse throbbing. "Elena, you're scared." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I trust you," She said, "I trust that you'll stop."

I pressed her back against my chest and ghosted my lips on her neck.

Elena's POV

I felt Damon's lips on my neck and felt him hesitate before placing a very small, light as a feather kiss on my neck, probably in an apologetic or comfort way, even though I was the one that offered him my blood in the first place. I prepared myself for the sharp sting and in a small moment, I felt Damon's fangs in my neck. At first, I bit my lip from hissing, however it wasn't like usual. There was very little pain and the sensation of Damon sucking my blood felt good. Instead of pain and fear I was actually enjoying it. I also noticed that Damon was pulling me even closer to him, and with his other free arm he was stroking my cheek softly with his thumb as if he was telling me that he was in complete control and that he wasn't treating me like a normal chew toy-Not that I needed this gesture to realize that Damon wasn't treating me as food.

He backed away after just a few seconds, not even taking enough for me to start feeling light headed though my legs were giving out. He caught me immediately, and then I turned slowly around to face him. He brushed his fingers on my neck and wiped away some blood that was dripping on my top. He had been clean and gentle as possible when he bit, so I just had a few drops of blood coming out of two small puncture marks.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried, clearly seeing my expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I choked out awkwardly, I wasn't going to tell him that this bite felt like heaven on earth. Where were these feelings coming from?

He studied me for a moment, and then stated, "I was afraid I might hurt you."

"No," I answered quickly, almost too quickly.

He smiled, relieved. "I'm glad. But you look like you are going to pass out soon," He noted, and in a blurred movement he picked me up and the second I opened my eyes I was in Damon's bedroom. He put me on the bed slowly and said, "Get some rest. We'll deal with everything later."

I reached out for his hand instinctively, and he seemed surprised by this gesture. "Stay with me," I said, and he sat on the bed next to me. I saw that he tried to stay away as much as possible… probably so that he won't make me uncomfortable.

"Thank you," I heard Damon say in a low voice, and he got me out of my trance.

"For what?" I asked, surprised.

"For giving me your blood," Damon cleared his throat awkwardly. "You really didn't have to…"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Besides, you're the one that never actually got a proper taste."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, and I knew that he was referring to the night he bit me when he thought I was Katherine. I remember he didn't take it very well when he discovered the bite marks on my neck a few minutes after Katherine brought the cure, and when he learnt the marks were made by him I can't count the many times he apologized.

"You were sick that night… it doesn't count," I continued to explain.

He nodded his head slightly, as if he wasn't sure to agree or disagree.

I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, not knowing what I should say. Too many questions were on my mind… My feelings, my vampire-supernatural problems.

"I can feel you thinking from over here you know," Damon sighed, and then took my hand slowly. "You know you can tell me everything, brown eyes."

Brown Eyes?

"No, it's just that… Mason's back. Bonnie said that ghosts can't have any physical interaction. What the hell happened?"

Damon turned on his side so that he could face me.

"I really don't know, Elena…"

"If we have another problem, Damon...I'm afraid that I might not be able to take it any more," I admitted. "That's why I came to the house today. The fire in my car wasn't an accident. Bonnie told me about Matt and Vicki."

I explained what Matt had done to bring his sister back and that it was Vicki who started the fire. He listened to every word I said, sometimes narrowing his eyes and other times his hands turning to fists.

"No one's going to make your life hell," He promised.

"Damon, I'm scared. Klaus will come for me, and the second he does, he'll either kill me or he'll take me away from _you _to God knows where." I didn't even realize until it was too late that I said 'take me away from _you'. _

Damon put his hand on my leg, like the night he brought me back from the hospital.

"I will be with you always," Damon assured me. "I promise you. I won't let Klaus or any ghosts touching you. Your father died so you could live, and I am here to make sure that this happens."

I scooted closer to Damon, finding comfort in him, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I pulled my body to Damon and I felt him lightly stroke my hair until even though it was daylight, sleep took over me.

.

.

_I was running in a forest. It was dark, there was no moon, no stars. Only darkness and pain. I ran more and more until my leg gave out and I slammed to the floor, blood pouring out from my knee. Stefan's face transformed in front of me, and then I found myself looking at Damon's body, red with blood, on the floor._

"_That's what you get when you become a whore," Katherine and Stefan's evil laughs joined together._

I screamed and screamed, my body sweating.

"Damon!" I yelled, and in a second he was holding me closer to his body. "Shh, it's just a dream," He whispered, nuzzling my hair comfortingly.

"You were d-dead," I stammered. "B-Because of me! It's always because of me… Everyone dies because of me! I deserve to die," I shouted at the top of my voice, but Damon just hushed me until I found myself in his arms again.

"It's not because of you-Everything that happens it's because of Klaus. And the destiny…"

He wiped my tears away. "I don't want you to say that… It's not your fault."

I calmed my sobs, soothed by his words, and then slowly let sleep overwhelm me.

But I didn't miss the 'I love you' he said just before I drifted into sleep.

_I really wanted to write this chapter… It was full of simply Delena cuteness, Fluffyness and tension. _

_Please make me happy and click the REVIEW button_


	5. Dark Times

**A\N I love you, guys! I want to give you all a hug ;) So many reviews and kind words-I will reply to each of you personally. I'm really putting efforts in this story, and I also have another one so I'm splitting the time, and with two projects and essays at school it's really hard.**

**Omg and tvd succeeded in making me cry. But the only thing I hated there wasn't even ONE Delena scene. Not even ONE. :( So this is spoilery for those who didn't watch 3x07, however I left out some things. As I always say, the main reason for this story is DELENA.**

**Okay random question but I am dying of curiosity, do any of you readers live in Malta? I haven't seen much from my country. Or speak Maltese? PM me if you are\know how to, I'd be great to talk!**

Author's POV

Sunlight filled Damon's bedroom the next morning and even though Damon had the advantage of walking in daytime, he still wasn't a morning person. He groaned as the warm sun hit his face, but instantly bit his lip when a warm body was curled up next to him. He had almost thought it was a dream since he never imagined Elena Gilbert in his bed, but thank God, it wasn't. She had curled up next to him probably during her sleep since he had put some distance between them the night before-not that he minded-though her scent was assaulting him. He instinctively reached out to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ears, there was no way in hell she could feel him to it, his touch was so light. For a few minutes he just stood there, staring at the ceiling and enjoying being close to her, and then very slowly he placed a very small kiss on the corner of her jaw, almost near her neck, hearing the sound of her strong heartbeat, the scent still tempting him. After all he couldn't help what he was.

Elena stirred, and Damon immediately withdrew his lips away from her neck, not wanting to risk freaking her out. The idea of Elena being scared of him ran shivers to his spine… If Elena was afraid of him, then he would lose everything.

"Good morning," Elena's beautiful brown eyes searched Damon's, and he gave her his trademark smirk. "Morning, Elena."

Elena smiled at him, sitting up, but then she seemed to remember something and she immediately lost her smile.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Yesterday, when I came to visit… I came to tell you about Stefan," Elena sighed. "I want him locked up… I talked with Bonnie. She said she can help."

Before any of them could speak, Elena's phone vibrated.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bonnie… She wants to come here in a few hours."

"What does she want?"

"She said she can't tell me here."

Elena prepared herself for the worst and Damon noticed this, so he just cleared his throat. "Let's just get some coffee; we'll deal with everything when Bonnie comes."

.

.

"Bonnie," Damon greeted when Bonnie knocked patiently on the door. "Come in."

"Thanks."

Bonnie put her handbag on the table roughly.

"What's going on, Bon?" Elena said, fear and panic already being heard in her voice.

"Elena, something's very wrong…When I sent Vicki back this opened some kind of gate. Now all ghosts have a free pass to here. My grams…" Bonnie's eyes were tearing.

"Sheila, Sheila's here?" Elena said, hugging Bonnie tightly, and Damon just stared at the two girls tangled in each other, unable to do anything.

"She told me I had to send the ghosts back. Using your necklace-It's some kind of talisman," Bonnie made an effort and continued, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"A talisman?" Damon stepped in. "I know Elena's necklace is old… but a talisman?"

Bonnie sighed. "This talisman must be destroyed, it will send all the ghosts back."

"What do you mean all the ghosts?" Damon snapped, losing his patience. He knew he would be beyond screwed if every person he killed decided to haunt him.

"Let's say ghosts with unfinished business," Bonnie explained.

"That explains Mason," Elena muttered to herself, but Bonnie's eyebrows shot up.

"Mason? What the hell's going on?"

Damon and Elena exchanged glances and Elena told Bonnie everything.

"They can have physical interaction," She concluded.

"We have to send them back…"

Elena stared blankly at Bonnie, and the latter shook her head in confusion as she turned to Damon. "What are you thinking, Elena?"

"Lexi," Elena breathed out. "Lexi helped Stefan in his dark days."

"Isn't Lexi dead?" Bonnie questioned, her face stuck on Damon's. "This brings us exactly to our conversation…" She added in realization.

"You have to give me more time, Bonnie. Maybe time to contact her or something."

"Yeah, when Mason Lockwood's trying to kill me," Damon pouted. "He's pissed, Elena."

He looked at Elena, but seeing her expression he immediately stopped talking. If there was a way he could raise her hopes, a way to make her happy, he was going to risk letting Mason kill him. After all, he wasn't a helpless child.

"Fine," Damon said quietly, and Elena smiled softly at him.

.

.

Elena's POV

I left with Bonnie to plan exactly what we were going to do. Bonnie was going to prepare the spell and the necklace while I dealt with Lexi and Stefan. However I couldn't stop thinking about Damon… Damon was ready to be put in risk to help Stefan. I couldn't deny it anymore, I was becoming attracted to him each second that passed.

My mind travelled down to the night before, when I gave Damon my blood. When I exposed my neck to him, I knew that the only reason why I was letting him feed off my _neck _was because I needed him. I could've let him feed off my wrist, I wouldn't have mind another bruise in there if I really wanted him to feed off my wrist. But no, I felt the need and the temptation of feeling his fangs in my neck, being closer to him.

Bonnie was mumbling something but I was too distracted to pay any attention. I was becoming a whore-No, worse-I was becoming Katherine. The only person I never wanted to be. But I'm human, like Caroline said…I can't help my feelings.

"Hello!" Bonnie said annoyed, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"Good. Cause you seem distracted."

I shook the thoughts away, and Bonnie gave me one last look before she sighed, "Anyway. I'll be in the house."

.

.

Damon's POV

I was in the Mystic Grill when I saw Alaric. He immediately walked away from me, obviously still pissed.

"Go away, Damon," He hissed.

"We have a problem."

"There is no we, Damon. I was your friend, now I don't like you and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Well, remember back when you liked me and we took care of Uncle Mason Lockwood…"

"Yeah, and…?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

"Damon," Mason's voice was heard and he moved an inch closer. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you two or to hurt your precious girl. I want your help and I can give you mine."

"Mason?" Alaric gasped.

"Told ya," I told Rick, who was still processing.

"You shoved a hot poker in my chest and you expect me to believe that?"

"Oh, about yesterday?" Mason said. "Well, I needed some kind of revenge after everything, right? But I want to help Tyler, Damon."

"Tyler can't be helped… not unless Klaus's dead."

"What if I told you there's a weapon to kill Klaus?"

"No there…" I started to say, but then turned to him again. "What do you know?"

"I want an apologize, first."

"What?"

"Damon, do you not have any sense of remorse?" Alaric snapped. "Just apologize dammit!"

I took a long breath. "Look… I do a lot of things I don't have to do," I started to say. "I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

Mason studied me for a minute, and then let out a chuckle. "Better than I thought. Meet me at the Lockwood Cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone."

"What, are you gonna bury me alive?"

"Don't tempt me," Mason said before walking away.

.

.

Elena's POV

I was shaking. My brother was kissing a ghost… he was betraying my best friend, the one that did everything to protect me. I stormed outside confused and hurt.

"Lexi," I breathed out, seeing the blonde vampire in front of me. My heart almost stopped at the memory of the last time I saw Lexi. The memory of Damon brutally killing her, her eyes filled with tears and begs. Lexi was one of the main reasons I stayed with Stefan, she had told me that when it's real you can't walk away.

"Elena," she said with a nice smile. "I already dealt with Stefan… are you ready to do what it must be done?"

"Yes, I am," I said, closing my eyes, and let Lexi guide me.

It didn't take me a long time to realize that we were in the city jail. Stefan was chained to a chair and my heart broke at the sight of him.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Lexi warned. "But it has to be done, Elena."

Stefan let a bloodcurdling scream, his body turning to what looked like a similar vampire without blood.

Damon's POV

"What are we doing exactly, here?"

"I'm surprised you showed," Mason commented. "Well, I believe there is something about Klaus here. Of course, they kept it buried, like all the other secrets." He hit the wall with the shovel, and impatiently I took it from him and with just two hits, the wall shattered to pieces.

There was a black hole in the wall, and I gestured, "After you." I obviously wasn't trusting the guy, I wasn't stupid. Mason sighed but he quietly stepped in front of me and flashing the light we crawled there.

It wasn't until we were out that suddenly I felt something sharp entering my stomach, and then my chest and arms. I let out a scream of agony as I realized they were wooden stakes, a trap.

I groaned and growled, until suddenly Mason appeared with the shovel in his hand and begun to break the wooden stakes that were holding me captive.

"You're welcome," He said, as he quickly walked in front. But my peace didn't last long enough-after a few seconds, a new problem occurred. I couldn't enter the second part of the cellar. 

Elena's POV

Stefan was sweating, practically begging me for help. But Lexi took my hands and kept whispering words of courage to me, telling me it has to be done. My eyes were flashing with tears at the state my boyfriend was in. Lexi was giving him hallucinations and torturing him to allow the rage and hurt back in.

In the middle of this mess, my phone rang.

"Elena… the necklace's gone," Bonnie said panicked. "We think Anna took it. We don't have much time. The more they're gonna spend here the worse."

I shot a look at Lexi, and she nodded her head sadly.

The moment I was in town, Jeremy looked like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What's going on, Jer?"

"Elena, I can't let her go… I love her. I've always loved her."

"Jeremy, everything you feel for her is in the past," I took his hands, squeezing them. "She's gone, Jeremy. You can't love a ghost for the rest of your life."

Anna appeared a few steps away from Jeremy, her eyes flashing.

"You know I'm right, Anna," I continued. "You're holding him back."

I made an effort and continued. "Call Bonnie… tell her you have the necklace."

My heart ached. I was in no position to judge Jeremy, I had love problems I couldn't deal with. I couldn't tell Jeremy what to do other that showing him the truth, the reality. The moment I went near Stefan again he was full of hate and anger.

"I am not going to love a ghost for the rest of my life," I told him, holding his face. It was true, if he wasn't going to switch it on, then he would lose me forever.

Author's POV

Jeremy knew Elena was right. His arms were shaking as he held Anna for the last time, but deep down he knew this was right. Anna wasn't supposed to be there.

"I just want to see my mother," Anna sobbed in his chest. "I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she moved on and found peace… I don't even know if there is any peace to be found."

"There is, Anna. There has to be. I believe that," Jeremy said, wiping her tears away. "It's going to be okay."

Knowing what he had to do, Jeremy took the necklace in his hands and made his way to the house of the hundred dead witches, giving Bonnie the necklace. She took it roughly from his hands, she was obviously hurt, and she murmured a spell. Sheila joined Bonnie, taking her hand as their powers enlarged together.

Slowly, Mason and Lexi found themselves in the light, and just as Anna was about to be pulled back, she met the person she wanted to be with. Pearl-her mother. The two sobbed in each other's embraces as the light surrounded them all, finally able to find peace.

Bonnie felt Sheila's hand leaving hers.

Damon's POV

"Did you really have no one else to call?" Alaric said, pissed. I was stuck, Mason evaporated in the thin air…

"No," I said. "Because I need a non vampire to come in here and other than Elena you are the one that I trust."

"You have a crappy way of showing that," Alaric shot me a cold look.

"Alaric, if Mason got over the fact that I killed him will you cut me some slack, please?"

"No, Damon. I shouldn't have to get over it!" He snapped.

"Look, I do things I shouldn't do…" I started to say, but was interrupted with Rick's grin.

"Are you gonna recycle the same crap you called an 'apology' to Mason Lockwood?"

"Well…" I said, smirking, "I didn't mean it with him."

Alaric gave me a small smile and suddenly he turned away.

"What?"

He flashed the light at the wall, his eyes widening.

"Rick?"

"These are Viking drawings," Alaric gasped. "They are symbols… They can show us exactly what we need to know."

_Next chapter DELENA again! _

_Please Leave a Review!_


	6. A Dance

_Happy Halloween for those that celebrate it! Here it's not that much of a fuss, we have a similar 'Halloween' in February lol._

_IMPORTANT: Although this week's episode is about Klaus, there is no way I can predict what the writers are gonna give us. So especially from now on, this will be my way of taking things out, Delena-ish way._

Elena's POV

I was confused. My brother needed me, and so did my best friend. I locked up my boyfriend who I loved dearly and I couldn't find Damon. Before I started to panic I realized that I can easily text him.

In less than five seconds he texted me saying he was in the Lockwood cellar, and that it was very important that I come.

I made my way to the Lockwood old cellar, taking a flashlight with me. The first thing I noticed was a deep hole in the wall, and it didn't take me long to realize that Damon had obviously did that. Darkness wasn't really my friend and the place was creeping me out… after all, who knew what I could find in that hole?

I took a long breath and crawled, my eyes wide open as I could see the other side. I found myself in an empty dark space and I moved the flashlight all around, until I heard a BOO! And I jumped, my flashlight falling breaking into a hundred pieces. Then I heard a familiar laugh.

"Dammit, Damon!" I growled when I saw Damon laughing his head off.

"Oh come on pouty," He said, still laughing.

"Pouty? I walk in a freaking hole in this freaking darkness and you call me pouty?" I groaned. "Look, my flashlight ended up in pieces because of you."

Damon just nodded, still smiling. "Awh, come on little girl," he said with an annoying voice.

I shot him a look, and he rolled his eyes.

I was about to say something when another voice and flashlight joined in, and this time I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The person, who was no one other than Alaric, was ready to attack, but then he saw me and he ended up laughing as hard as Damon.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, "Did you two plan on giving me a freaking heart attack!"

After I calmed my heart down, I turned again to Damon. "You said it was important."

"Alaric found some scribbling on the wall," He explained, moving a step closer but he moved instantly back. Seeing my expression, he sighed, "I'm stuck…"

My eyes widened in realization before Alaric's voice caught my attention.

"These are all Vicking scribbling," He pointed his flashlight on the wall. "These drawings can mean anything. These drawings are from Klaus's time, Elena."

I looked at the drawings, confused, all of them involved symbols with people with weapons and other symbols I never saw.

"If we find out what the symbols we can know the meaning of this…"

"Yeah, but how on earth are we going to find out?" I said worriedly.

Alaric huffed, clearing his throat. "I might be an alcoholic, vampire-friendly vampire hunter, but I also used to be a history teacher, Elena."

I giggled at his tone, and then said, "Okay."

My phone vibrated, and I saw the ID. Bonnie.

I remembered that my first priority right now was actually being a friend.

"There are people who need me…We'll deal with everything later, okay?"

Alaric nodded. "I understand, Elena." 

Damon shook his head.

.

.

*Later on that day*

Bonnie was heartbroken and the worst thing about it was that there was nothing to do to make it better. I was stuck between my best friend and my brother, and I wasn't in the position to judge him. I knew how much he cared about Anna and he went through hell when she died, so I knew that deep inside he wanted nothing more to be with her again. But then, Bonnie loved and sacrificed everything to be with Jeremy and to help me.

I arrived in the boarding house tired and helpless, and Damon was downing a glass of Bourbon.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He asked the moment I entered the room, tearing off my scarf. The bites in my neck were still visible but I didn't care as long as I wasn't out.

"Nothing," I said quietly, taking his glass of bourbon and downing it in a second, before regretting doing it since I felt like my throat was on fire. He chuckled at my expression, and I asked, "How the hell do you drink that thing like five times a day?"

"Maybe because I'm not an eighteen year old whiny girl," he joked, but then he seemed like he regretted it, and he planted his blue eyes to mine. "I'm joking. You're not whiny. Now tell me, what's wrong, Elena?"

I avoided his eyes for a moment, but I saw him reach out and his finger was under my chin, pulling it gently up forcing me to look at him. "Elena, please."

"It's Bonnie," I said, a tear trailing down my cheek. "And my brother." 

He wiped away a tear, letting his finger caress my cheek for a brief second, as I told him the entire story.

"You see the problem? I can't help any one of them, Damon… And after all they both mean so much to me."

Before he could say anything my phone started ringing. Caroline.

"Hey, Elena… You realize it's homecoming next Friday, right? I need to go to buy a pair of shoes, would you like to come?"

I felt the urge to slap myself. I had been waiting for homecoming ever since I was in Middle School, but now that Caroline was mentioning it it felt like a supernatural word.

"You are coming, right?" She added.

"I don't think so," I said sadly. "Not with everything."

I could feel Caroline's disappointment through the phone and she spent at least ten minutes trying to convince me.

When I finally hung up, Damon was next to me again.

"Why aren't you going?"

I bit my lip.

"Elena, I'll take you to the homecoming dance," He said, taking my hands gently in his. "I know you want to go."

I stared at the man in front of me, the man who had already risked everything to help me… to save me. For nothing in return.

"It's okay, Damon… besides I don't even have a dress," I mumbled, blushing slightly and looking down.

Damon gently put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Miss Gilbert, would you like to go to the dance?" His eyes were telling me that he really wanted to go, not just to fill up his brother's place… again.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore," I found myself saying, then bowed my head slightly. He gave me a smile and tugged a stray hair behind my ears. "I'll drive you and buy you the dress myself."

He silenced me before I could say anything. "It's the least I can do," Damon assured me, his fingers on my lips.

I felt myself lost in his eyes for a moment, and my lips were itching to meet his. Before anything else could happen my phone rang, stepping out of my trance immediately.

"Hello?"

"Elena, it's Matt. Jeremy's not himself," He said, "I think it's better if you come pick him up. He's in the Grill."

"Dammit," I growled the second I hung up. "Jeremy's drunk, and I bet even stoned."

I sighed. "Last time he started with beer in the evening-Beer turned to stronger alcohol, cigarettes and drugs… I can't deal with this too, Damon."

"It's okay... we'll talk to him," Damon assured. "Let's just go to the grill."

"There's a disco there today. I bet that's why he was drunk."

.

.

"I'm fine," Jeremy said arrogantly the moment Damon and I found him in one of the rooms in the grill.

"No you're not! You're drunk and you smell like you've been smoking for hours," I said, searching his pockets. "Jackpot-Here they are."

"Elena, do me a freaking favor," He stood up shaking, "Leave me alone."

Damon was ready to follow him, but I wiped my forehead, cold sweat surrounding my entire body. "Don't go after him… We'll talk when he's not drunk."

A few minutes later I saw Alaric leave the grill with Jeremy, and I was ready to make my way out before a hand grabbed me and I slammed into someone's chest.

"Don't tell me you're leaving when there is this song," Damon's voice whispered in my ear. "Come on… let's have some fun."

In a blurred movement, Damon was standing on the bar, clearly compelling the bartender. He reached out for my hand and lifted me up next to him, and in a few seconds we were dancing like drunks. Our bodies swayed together with the loud music, and downing glasses of alcohol I had never tasted before. Damon pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist, as every teen dancing had their attention on us. I wasn't even wearing appropriate clothing-I was wearing a denim mini skirt and a shirt and maybe 3 inch heels. I was having fun, for the first time in a long time I was actually enjoying dancing and partying. Damon seemed to realize that as he flashed me his 250 kilowatt satisfaction smile, and I blushed once more.

"This looks fun," Another voice said, and my blood ran cold.

Rebekah was next to Damon, wearing 6 inch heels, a purple corset and a mini-skirt. She too was now dancing seductively, then she whispered to Damon, "I think you love the way she moves."

Damon and I exchanged glances.

.

.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Damon asked me when we got home. We had barely said a word while Damon was driving.

"Yes," I said, "If you don't mind."

"You know I don't," He smiled softly. "Look, Elena, I'm sorry about tonight…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I was having fun but I'm a little-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I raced to the bathroom, throwing up. Damon instantly blurred behind me, holding my hair back.

"Get out of here, I'm disgusting," I groaned.

"Vampires don't get sick, Elena," He reminded me, stroking my hair back again.

I opened my mouth to talk but instead I ended up throwing up more.

"I had bought some medicine when you told me you'll be staying here sometimes," Damon said again. "I'll get you one…And some bitterlemon won't hurt."

Within a few seconds Damon brought me the medicine.

"Thank you," I said. "But I'm going to have the worst hangover tomorrow."

Damon chuckled. "Glad vampires don't have those. Come on, let's get you to bed."

I let him carry me to his room once again, and he put me on his bed. He looked at me almost in hesitation and second thought as he unzipped my thick jacket-It was just a simple gesture, yet he still wanted me to know that he wasn't taking advantage of me. Then he took off my heels and I smiled at him. "Thanks. They started to hurt."

"Nothing to worry about, brown eyes," He smirked. "Goodnight, Elena."

.

.

It was true, the next morning I had the worst hangover ever. But at about three pm Damon said, "We should go buy the dress."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll get ready."

He nodded his head and after a few minutes I was in his car on our way to one of my favorite shops. When we arrived, he blurred to me, opening the car door and offering me his hand all gentleman-like. I smiled as we walked in the shop, with me still holding his hand.

The shop had a selection of very nice prom dresses, but I quickly grew worried as I read the price tags.

"Don't worry about that," I heard Damon say.

"Damon, it's too expensive-"

"Try the violet one," Damon said, and ironically enough, the violet one was the most expensive one. "I think it will really suit you, Elena." When I didn't answer, he gave me the dress himself. "Go on," he encouraged.

I went to change in the dressing room.

Damon's POV

I wanted to see her in the dress I picked.

"Elena, how did it fit?" I said from behind the curtain.

"Mmm, I love it," She said, I could feel her shyness through the curtain.

"Can I see?"

"Okay…"

I slowly entered the dressing room and she turned to face me. My jaw almost dropped-She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"How do I look?" she asked, her face turning crimson.

"Stunning, beautiful…" I mumbled, swallowing. "You're definitely getting this-even if you won't wear it to the prom."

"No, I want this to the prom," she assured me. "Thank you, Damon."

"Okay then," I said, taking a step towards her. "You're welcome."

I fought the urge to kiss her; to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Her chocolate brown orbs were smiling at me.

"I'll be outside," I swallowed, and she nodded.

Elena's POV

As I handled the little dress with care and love and changed to my regular jeans, I realized that it was becoming harder and harder to hide my feelings. The moment Damon entered the changing room sparks surrounded us. I was attracted to Damon and there was no turning back, and I was going to show him soon.

I smiled as I held the dress protectively to my chest, as I went out of the dressing room taking Damon's hand.

_PS: Homecoming: we don't do that here. So if I screwed up, if you need to book the dress from like a month before or anything… well, I'm sorry, it's not a thing we have._

_Also, writing a Delena story without putting a kiss (especially in the dance\changing rooms part) is a lot harder than it looks, but I wanted this realistic to the show as possible. So please, make me happy and as always,_

_Click the nice REVIEW button ;)_


	7. Homecoming

A\N this is one of the best chapters I've ever wrote. I hope you like it, please leave a review. Hint: You're going to be so happy after this chapter. :P

Damon's POV

It was one of the quietest nights. Elena went to sleep at Bonnie's so I found myself alone in the boarding house. As much as it bothered me to say it, I hated the feeling of being alone. Or better yet, I hated the feeling of _her not being _with me, under the sane roof.

Sometimes it pained me, the fact that Klaus could come and get Elena whenever he wanted to. The fact that he would cart her around the world as his personal blood bag and then kill her when he's done. And sometimes I felt like I'm going to give up. But no, I would never do that.

I closed my eyes.

"_Damon," _

_I was in a beautiful place. White and pink flowers surrounded the area, and then an angelic voice called me. "Damon," The voice said again, and I realized where I was._

_The Salvatore house of the 1800s._

_"Mom?" I realized that the person calling was my mother._

"_Damon," She cried, taking me in her arms, and I hugged her back tightly._

"_How am I here, mother?"_

"_I love you, Damon," she said. "You're a good man. Don't give up. Fight," she urged._

"_I'm doing everything for her and Stefan, ma."_

"_Then keep fighting… for her, Damon. Keep fighting. I would've loved her if I was still alive. She's much better than Katherine."_

"_You know about Katherine?"_

"_I've been watching you, Damon. I'm always with you. Don't forget that."_

_Then I found myself alone._

I woke up startled, and my face had traces of tears, something I didn't usually have. I turned on the light as my hands shook, opening one of the drawers in the bedside table. There, in a small black velvet bag, was a locket necklace-The necklace I had for more than a hundred years. It belonged to my mother, and in the locket was a picture of our family. Stefan was barely two in the picture and I was ten years old. I stared at the picture as if it was the most precious thing, until I let myself drift into sleep.

Elena's POV

(The next morning)

"Look who finally came," Stefan's dark, cold voice greeted. I went to see Stefan, to see how he is doing, but by the look of it, it was clearly a very bad idea.

"How are you feeling?" I murmured, seeing the state he was in. He was sweating and he seemed in pain. My heart broke; I never wanted him to feel like this. But I had to do this-to help him. I knew this wasn't him.

"You chain me, torture me, starve me and lock me and you ask me how I'm feeling?" Stefan spat, his fangs elongating with rage. I withdrew back immediately, for my own sake.

Stefan shot me a cold look as his veins appeared, and in a moment he was struggling against the chair. "Let me go!" he roared. "Or you're going to be a very sorry little girl!"

Hearing the threat almost stopped my heart beating, and I kept my distance.  
>"Stefan, I'm doing this to help you. Please understand," I pleaded. "I love you, Stefan. And I know you do too, but if you don't turn it on again you won't be able to love me like you did."<p>

Stefan stared at me as if I was speaking a language he didn't understand, and then he said sternly, "Leave, Elena. Or otherwise I don't know what can happen if you don't. Leave me alone," He repeated, his last sentence coming out in a long growl that scared me.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Stefan," I said, taking my bag as I left the cell.

.

.

I arrived at the boarding house and the first thing I did was trying to distract myself from reality. Damon wasn't there and the house needed a good clean, so I started by cleaning the parlor. However, Stefan's angry face haunted me.

"I don't remember hiring a maid," I heard a voice say, and my head whipped around, only to see Damon.

"God! You always manage to scare me," I breathed.

Damon smirked, but only just for a moment. "I went to see Stefan."

"I went there too this morning," I said, but Damon's face turned to that of a gasp.

"You did what?" He barked, and I flinched. Damon rarely yelled at me.

"D-Don't get mad, ok?" I whimpered, and his face suddenly turned soft.

"I'm not mad," He said in a quieter voice. "I'm just looking out for you, Elena. My brother kept saying rough words when I saw him… about you."

"He hates me."

"Hey… don't say that," Damon said, moving a bit closer. "I just don't want you going there by yourself, I don't know what he's capable of."

"He scared me," I admitted.

Damon sighed. "Look, Elena… I know this isn't probably the best idea but I want to get you out of town for a while-"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Give me a day," He said, almost pleading. "Let's distract ourselves for a while. Alaric is taking care of the Viking script crap…"

"Okay," I interrupted him, and he actually seemed shocked that I agreed. But he was right, the day we went to Atlanta I had an amazing time and it helped me forget everything. "But I have to be here by four. I've got an appointment for the homecoming this night."

He seemed relieved. "I have a place to take you to… and I'll buy you dinner."

Was he taking me out on a date? That was my first thought, but I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll get ready."

"Perfect," Damon said.

.

.

He held the door open for me as I sat in the passenger's seat next to him. His eyes never left me, studying every action I was doing. He then went to the driver's seat and then he moved closer to me, pulling the seatbelt and fastening it securely around me. I held my breath as his finger lightly touched my waist as he fastened it, and then he chuckled, "Safety first, little human."

For a few moments he drove in silence, and I looked out the window. It was a perfect and beautiful day, the sun was shining and the trees were greener than I ever remembered. Seeing all of this I thanked God that I was given a second chance-No matter how this chance is screwed-but at least I was still alive.

"She would've loved you, you know," I heard Damon say.

"Who?" I asked, catching me off guard.

"My mother."

He surprised me-I never heard Damon talking about his family or human life.

"What was she like? Why-"

"I dreamt of her," Damon quickly explained. "And she was very kind, Elena. Back at that time, slaves and maids were treated badly. My mother treated every single one of them as a human being should be treated. My father wasn't bad, either, but he believed in discipline. But my mother had the ability to chide you without even getting mad at you, and she was very compassionate."

"Oh," I breathed out, realizing I had held my breath.

"She used to tuck me in bed and sing to me, telling me that angels were watching over me," Damon chuckled at the memory. "She said that nothing would ever happen to me."

"What happened to her, Damon?" I asked sadly.

"After she gave birth to Stefan she grew weak. However when I was ten years old, after two years of struggle, my mom died one night. To distract himself my father ended up working and then turned to the vampire business. He became a very serious and strict man, more than he had already been, and even our relationship drifted apart. When I was seventeen years old I joined the army… this made him even mad. And then you know the rest of the story," he eyed me, as if he was seeing my expression. Yeah, Katherine came around and destroyed two lives.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"She would've loved you," he repeated. "She loved everyone."

I instinctively reached out for his hand, and he looked at our hands joined together for a brief moment before giving me a soft but sad smile.

"She really seemed sweet."

"Yes, she was. I love her, I never stopped missing her ever since she died."

"I know what it's like to lose parents," I sighed, memories of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, who were supposed to be my parents, flashed through my mind. He gave me a compassionate smile, and then he turned to me.

"Do you understand now why I want to keep you alive, no matter what price will be paid?"

He stopped the engine, pulling at a side of the road so that he could turn all around to face me. I knew why-because he loved me. Because he would do anything for me, like he already did. Because he would die for me.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Elena. When I lost my mother, I felt incredible grief inside of me, when I lost Katherine I was ready to die even though the circumstances ended up differently. But you… I can't ever lose you. You are the only girl that never judged me despite what I did to hurt you." He cupped my face in his hands, planting his eyes to mine. "You had every reason to hate me forever. But you don't…And you are the only one I have, actually-I can't trust and care about the others the way I do with you. Not even with my brother."

I couldn't find words to answer him, I was left speechless. He gave me a warm smile as he started the engine again, leaving me with more confusion than ever.

Author's POV

Caroline felt the urge to throw her phone in anger, but knowing that with her vampire strength the phone will probably break, she decided to calm down. Tyler was still following Rebekah like a lost puppy, and it was Rebekah that put Caroline in such a bad mood-the girl answered her boyfriend's phone.

After about an hour Caroline decided to drive to the Lockwood mansion, entering Tyler's bedroom. But she gasped in horror as she saw Tyler. He was holding a young teenage girl in his arms, and he had his fangs sinking in her neck. On the floor was another girl, dead. Caroline flashed in front of Tyler, grabbing the girl away from him.

"What the hell!" He growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Embracing my nature, Caroline," Tyler said, blood dripping down his chin. "Rebekah's right."

"Rebekah? You worship her, now?"

"I don't worship anyone, Caroline."

"Listen to me, Tyler," Caroline said angrily. "If you are not going to control yourself then we are so done."

Tyler widened his eyes, reaching for Caroline. "Don't."

Caroline turned to him. "I won't love a monster."

"It's just the blood, Caroline…" Tyler whispered. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can. I was in this position once. Let me help you."

Elena's POV

"I used to come here a few decades ago," Damon said, opening the door for me and giving me his hand. I took it, and I realized we were in a very beautiful green area.

"A little walk… can't resist," Damon grinned. "Don't worry if you'll get tired, I'll happily carry you."

I smirked as I followed him, and Damon said, "After everything that happened I started to hate Mystic Falls. However, I used to come to this place alone each time I passed from here. I didn't return to Mystic Falls in a while except to annoy Zach, but then I followed my brother. I knew he was up to something the moment he came here, I mean I saw you, you looked like her. At first I thought Stefan was looking for revenge, until I saw you writing your diary in the cemetery. I instantly knew you weren't Katherine."

"So I was right," I remembered. "I could've sworn there was a man that day. I was scared, I fell and then Stefan popped up."

"I was observing you," He admitted. "You looked like her… I wanted to know about you."

I shook my head slightly.

"It's here," He changed the subject. "Right past these trees."

The moment we passed them, we were near a beautiful river, a waterfall shining like a crystal. I was amazed by the beauty of it.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Damon…I don't think I have a swimsuit here," I laughed.

"So?"

Contemplating what he said for three times, I finally nodded.

"You're going to have to pay for my medicine if I get sick though…" I warned.

He chuckled, taking his shirt off. I turned my eyes away from his chest almost immediately, not wanting him to catch me staring. I took off my shoes and put them aside, and then took off my shirt leaving me in my v-neck vest top and jeans.

He jumped in the water, and I yelled out, "Is it cold?"

"You'll get used to it," He said, and without warning he pulled me from the edge and I found myself in the water. I breathed for air like a fish that was suffocating, and he chuckled.

"Says the guy who doesn't feel the cold," I groaned, shivering as the cold water hit my chest from inside the thin vest top.

"What can I say… I'm awesome."

I playfully splashed him, and then he came from behind me and grabbed me from my waist, tickling me hard.

"No! Damon stop, you're going to drown me…"

"I saved you from big bad Klaus, do you think I'm gonna let some water hurt you?" Damon said, his tickles getting harder, and I struggled against his grasp, laughing my head off.

"You're killing me!"

In an instant I found myself on the ground again lying on the grass. Damon pinned my arms gently but firmly on the ground next to my head, as I panted, "No! Don't…" as he ran his fingers on my sides and stomach.

"God I'm gonna kill you!" I cried out as he tickled the space between my neck and shoulder, laughing hard as he did.

Then I knew what I had to do. "Ouch, Damon, you're hurting me. You're holding my arms too tight."

Damon smiled, "Not gonna fall for that, honey."

"Ouch, I'm serious…"

He immediately withdrew and I let out a chuckle, trying to tickle him instead.

"You little brat," He said, smiling, "I'm not that ticklish."

Fail.

In an instant he had me pinned again, and he fell on top of me. I felt the urge to pull his face to mine and kiss him once again, as he studied my face and I saw him reach out for my face, but then he rolled over me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I murmured, actually disappointed that he left.

We spent the day there, talking and laughing forgetting the world. Then when I made myself presentable and dried out, we went to a casual take restaurant and I took a burger while Damon took an Italian plate which he insisted I'd taste.

"Thanks for today, Damon," I said when we were in the car. "I needed it."

"You're very welcome," He replied. "Now… where shall I drop you?"

"The hairdresser's, please."

.

.

I told Damon that I would get ready in my house and the moment I went in I ran to Jeremy.

"Wow… you look beautiful," He said, looking at my soft curly hair.

"Thanks," I blushed. "How are you, Jeremy?"

"Bonnie's still pissed at me," He sad sadly. "But she's starting to forgive me. I'm taking her to the dance." 

Before I could ask how, he said, "Damon said he'll compel them to let me in, since I'm not supposed to come," He grinned.

"Oh, ok, good," I smiled back.

I went to take a shower and then put on the dress Damon bought me. It fitted perfectly and I smiled at the mirror, it had been a long time since I admired my natural self. I applied soft and natural looking make up and wore the high heels.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Damon was there, dressed elegantly in a suit that made him look so handsome.

Damon's POV

My jaw almost dropped at the sight of her, she was wearing the dress I bought her and it looked so beautiful on her. Her hair was softly curled and she was wearing very little make up, emphasizing her natural beauty.

"You look…beautiful," I breathed out.

She turned crimson. "Thank you. You look good, too."

"I got you something."

Elena's POV

I watched as he gave me a small box and in it there was a black and white corsage. It was very beautiful, and it matched perfectly with the dress.

"Wow… thank you," I said, and he put the corsage around my wrist.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

Caroline wasn't answering her phone and I was surprised, since she was so up to this. Damon drove to the school, of course compelling the man to let him in since he didn't even go to school.

He linked his arm to mine as we entered where the ceremony was to be held. Eyes were on us: Some were whispering in each other's ears, some where eyeing Damon from head to foot, some were looking disgustingly at me, and some were just smiling. I knew that it looked weird since everyone knew I was dating Stefan-But to the town I was being pictured as some kind of whore and I knew that. Alaric living in the house created some theories too, but I didn't give a damn, nobody knew what pain I went through in reality, so I wasn't going to let their judging tear me.

Damon seemed to be thinking the same because he squeezed my arm tighter, ignoring the side comments.

In a few moments we were on the dancefloor dancing to very loud music. Damon spun me around fast, causing me to step on his foot all the time. He just chuckled as he pulled me from my arm, my back hitting his chest, so that he was holding me like that for a moment. Then the music turned slow and we went to a quieter area dancing slowly to the music, his arms wrapped around my waist and the other on my back, making me shiver.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Elena," he said, examining me.

I smiled at him as we continued to dance, and very distantly I could also see Bonnie and Jeremy who apparently were dancing-but their expression wasn't happy. I looked harder as I suddenly saw Caroline dancing-with _Matt._ I knew that this was trouble.

But right at that moment, I couldn't think of anything else except me dancing with Damon, his arms wrapped around me in a protective way, even though it was just a dance.

I couldn't hide my feelings anymore.

I reached out for him and put my lips on his. Damon froze, he clearly wasn't expecting that, however he didn't let me pull away from him. He reached out for me again and his lips covered mine, kissing me passionately with the sound of the music. My hands found their way to his hair and in return, his fingers were on my cheek, still not pulling away for a second. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever, until I had to pull away to suck in air. We looked at each other's eyes as our fingers twirled together.

It felt so right. More right than it should've felt.

_**I suck when writing kiss scenes, but I think it is good. YEAY they kissed! I love them! Stay tuned for next chapter!**_

_**Please Review! ;)**_

These are the pictures I had in mind:

Dress: .com/_

Corsage: /sitepics/silkcorsage/black_


	8. Problems

_A\N enjoy! Double update :P Please leave a review!_

Damon's POV

Elena was breathless, her cheeks rosy and there was a smile on her face. However, I could tell that she was confused.

"I-" She opened her mouth to speak, but she was clearly speechless.

"Shh," I said, putting my fingers on her soft lips. "It's okay, Elena."

Elena let out a sigh. "No, it's not," She replied. "I don't know… I just want to…" She stepped closer again, putting her lips on mine again. I couldn't resist her, even if I wanted to. I loved her way too much, and damn the consequences, I kissed her back immediately the kiss turning from gentle to passionate.

"I love you," I breathed in her neck as she sucked in air.

We were now all alone in the outdoors, but I could hear people dancing and laughing. But it didn't matter at that time, all I knew was that I was feeling Elena's lips on mine. She tilted her head back, giving me more access to her neck as I placed another soft kiss there, then startled to nibble gently at her collarbone.

Her face lit up in pleasure, letting a small soft sigh. Then I stopped and stared into her eyes, and reached out to touch a stray piece of hair tucking it behind her ear. I let my fingers caress her cheek for a brief second, admiring how soft and warm her skin felt under my cold, strong hands. She was so fragile and breakable; I could easily hurt her if I wasn't careful.

"What are you thinking?"

"You know I won't do anything to hurt you, right? Despite what your every choice is going to be?" I asked her sincerely.

"I know that," Elena assured me, taking the hand that was stroking her cheek in her own. "I trust you, Damon. And I can't hide my feelings from you anymore… I don't know what this is, what the future is… but right now all I can think about is you."

I pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You know how I feel about you already."

I lead her to a bench, and she sat up on my lap, wrapping an arm around my neck. "I remember, you know," She said after the silence stretched for too long. There was a cool breeze, autumn leaves flying everywhere, one of them in Elena's hair. I gently removed it, and asked, "What do you remember, princess?"

"The night you compelled me to forget your confession," She said, looking at her hands which were now folded in her lap. I shivered, losing my voice for a moment.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since I came back...when John died," She said. "I tried to tell you that I remembered the moment I woke up. But then with everything…"

She paused. "I knew you love me. However, the confession of that night was so special."

I pulled her closer to me, my arms tightly around her waist.

"Why did you make me forget, Damon?"

"Guess to make it easier," I shrugged. "And because I don't deserve you."

"Why do you say that? _I _don't deserve you…"

I took her chin gently in my hands, making her look at me. "Because I did too much to hurt you."

"I forgave you."

"It doesn't change the facts."

"Well, love means forgiveness and forgetting," Elena objected again.

"I-"

But before Elena could speak, we heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from inside.

Author's POV

Matt and Caroline didn't say a word on the way back home. After Tyler backed off from some unknown reason, Matt found Caroline alone in the dance and he filled Tyler's place. However, the awkwardness and the history between them made it harder to communicate. Caroline was tired of fighting and struggling to get Matt to like her again, the way they used to be. She had given up. It was true, it was a lot to accept, however the entire summer had passed. Caroline couldn't change who she is, hell, she didn't even want this life. If it wasn't for the damned accident the night of the Founder's celebration, Damon would've never fed her his blood and Katherine would've had no interest in her. But she knew perfectly that she couldn't change the past, and after all she didn't have a bad life as a vampire. She learnt to control the urges, living from blood bags, and her life remained as normal as possible: School, dating, eating whenever she got nervous. Her mother seemed to accept her as well, but then dramas with Matt made her feel bad. He was supposed to accept her like Elena did with Stefan because he loved her. He was supposed to support and ask questions, however not judge.

Caroline eyed Matt who was driving, and caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She was surprised when Matt suddenly stopped the engine.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong," Matt breathed. "This should be wrong, Caroline. But all this time I spent avoiding you… all the time I spent hating the fact of what you are, it made me want you even more. I was just afraid, Care. My mom's gone. Vicki's dead. My friends are all supernatural… I just don't know who to trust anymore. When I'm serving dishes at the grill I half expect to see a zombie walk in, or a freaking power ranger."

He chuckled and Caroline joined him, despite how desperate the situation was.

"The truth is, I care about you," He inched closer. "I can't live without you, Caroline…"

I held my breath as Matt's lips crushed on mine, holding the back of my neck gently. I responded to the kiss immediately, my hands tangling on his face, hair… anywhere I could reach.

However, before anything else could happen, I heard a long growl and glass breaking.

_Short chapter but I double updated today! I just wanted a cliffhanger ;P_

_Please Review!_


	9. Taken

Elena's POV

"What was that?"

Damon looked at me worriedly with his blue eyes. "Come with me and stay behind me," He demanded sternly, taking my hand. We saw people gathering around until I gasped in horror. One of my childhood friends, May, was on the floor her neck broken, bites on her entire neck and wrist.

"We found her outside," I heard a person say, but one look at Damon and I suddenly knew it was Stefan's work. I felt like I was choking on my own sobs, and my body started to shake as I took one last look at May before I felt Damon pulling me away. I felt like I was going to lose consciousness and in a moment my face was buried in Damon's face.

"I'm so sorry," Damon said, stroking the back of my neck. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"She was my f-friend," I cried again, "She w-was my f-friend."

"Shh, shh," He placed a kiss on my head. "Let's go home, okay?"

My body was shaking both with fear and cold, and panic was overwhelming people. Phones calling for emergencies, people crying, screaming…

Damon took off his blazer and wrapped it around me as soon as he realized I was cold and I let him lead me to the car, too weak and shocked to say anything. It was only when we were in the car that tears streamed faster down my cheeks until I was practically sobbing.

"He killed her… She was innocent," I kept saying. "He wanted to hurt me, Damon, can't you see that? He could've killed anyone… he chose the school. People I care about."

"I just can't believe that Stefan did this… I'm so sorry, Elena-I can't even figure out how Stefan escaped."

"We have to kill Klaus," I said wiping my tears. "We can't leave him like this…"

"We will," Damon assured me. "We will."

Right then, my phone rang. "Caroline?"

"Oh thank God, you're okay… Stefan was in here, Elena. He attacked Tyler, I don't know why… Then he just ran off!"

"He killed May," I added, starting to weep again.

There was blank silence until I heard Caroline suck in a breath. "What?"

"May's dead, Caroline."

"Oh my God," Caroline said, hearing her voice breaking. "I-" She lost her voice, and I knew that we both needed time to get past this.

"I have to go," I said. "I'll talk later."

.

.

The next two days I just locked myself in the boarding house. Too much had happened: And also there was the kiss with Damon. He was going to want to know what the kiss was about, it wasn't just any kiss. But I didn't know what to say or what to do because I wasn't even sure what the kiss meant. I knew that I had feelings for Damon, but what if those weren't just any feelings? What if it was love? What if it was confusion? What if it was the passion and tension between us while we were dancing that made me put my lips on his?

Luckily Damon knew what I was going through and he didn't bring up the subject, not even once. He just comforted me in his own way, holding me when I cried and trying to assure me that I was going to be okay.

Alaric had also filled us in with the Viking drawings-filled Damon in-because when he heard about May he knew I wasn't in the mood. Damon then said that the symbols told a story, and they represented vampires and werewolves. Bonnie had also given Alaric my necklace and then he said that the design on my necklace was similar to that on the wall-It represented a witch. Then the name on the wall: Michael. Papa Original, as Damon said. We knew that the only way to figure this out was for me to ask Rebekah's help.

.

.

"I received your message," I told Rebekah when we met. "I need to ask you questions about Michael."

She had already said that she won't help, but when I threatened her that I would wake Michael she seemed to change her mind.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything… Your family, how did you end up here."

"My family were landowners in Eastern Europe. Apparently there was the plague and to protect our family my parents moved…"

"How? Half of the world wasn't even discovered yet…"

"That's what your history books say," Rebekah smiled briefly. "My mother knew a witch that knew a place where everyone was healthy. They had speed, strength, pretty much everything."

"The werewolves," I said in realization.

"Yes. We lived in peace with them until once my brother and Klaus went to see the men turn into beasts. It was forbidden, and my younger brother paid for this with his life. My mother begged the spirits to help but it was no use. It was the last day of peace with our neighbors and the last day my family spent together as humans."

She cleared her throat. "Michael's main weakness as a human was his pride. He wanted revenge-If our enemies were strong, we had to be stronger. If they were fast, we had to be faster. He turned to a witch for help, but she refused, saying there will be consequences. He then said it was up to my mother to save us."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. My mother Ester-The original witch."

"She's the one that turned you to vampires?" I gasped.

"Yes. She created us by calling on the sun and the white oak ash tree. Then our father made us drink wine laced with blood and he killed us-thrust his sword into our hearts."

"Your father killed you?" Even after everything, my heart broke.

"And he wasn't too delicate about it, either," Rebekah said, a hint of sadness on her face. "He made us drink human blood, completing our transition. My mom, being a witch, couldn't turn into a vampire. A witch is a servant of nature, a vampire is the enemy of nature. You can never be both. However, the witch was right-Nature fought back. The sun that created us burnt us, locking us indoors for days. The Vervain that grew under the tree sizzled our skin and prevented compulsion, and the tree that created us could also take our lives, so we burnt it to the ground. However what we didn't know was that with the tree our source of immortality was gone. We needed blood to survive, and with that the predatory-vampires were born. The cravings were unmanageable." She swallowed loudly

"When the truth about Niklaus came out, everything turned to hell. My mother tried to make it right by making Klaus's werewolf side dormant and then she turned her back on him. My father went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came to the house and killed her. Tore her heart out of her chest as Nick watched. He said she broke his heart so he would break hers."

"Michael? Michael killed your mother?"

"And then fled," Rebekah continued. "My family split around the world and it was the three of us: Klaus, me and Elijah. We buried our mother and promised each other we will always stay together. Always and forever."

"Always and forever? Even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?"

"As a vampire the traits heighten. I'm stubborn, Elijah's moral and Klaus has no tolerance for those who disobey him. I still love him."

"But how…?"

"He's my brother, Elena. And I'm immortal… would I spend eternity alone?"

She then seemed to step out of her trance. "You heard the story… it's time to go."

"Leave, Elena!" She yelled again when I didn't move.

.

.

It didn't make Rebekah good, however the story she told me made me feel sorry for her. She had gone through a lot; no one deserved that kind of pain.

I barely had time to go to the house before Alaric phoned me telling me to go to the cave, since he figured out what the drawings meant.

The moment I arrived the wall was filled with labels: It was a complete picture story. Alaric started to explain the spell that the witch used to turn her family, but my eye was on one of the pictures the entire time. I gasped loudly at the realization as I tore the picture away from the wall.

.

.

"I thought I told you to leave… twice," Rebekah's voice greeted as I walked to the boarding house again.

"How do you know Michael killed your mother?"

"I told you-Klaus watched. He told me."

"He lied to you," I said sadly, showing her the picture. "Look at this. This is the symbol for a hybrid, this one is her necklace-a witch symbol. The hybrid killed the witch by tearing her heart out of her chest."

"No, he wouldn't!"

"I'm sorry, Rebekah! But with the werewolf gene came aggression. She put a curse on him, made him the only one of his kind and then abandoned him. He killed her, Rebekah, then he made the entire story about Michael so that he wouldn't lose you."

Rebekah filled with fury as she threw the pictures in the fire, burning them. "These are nothing! These are just silly human drawings that didn't know a thing about my family!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you!" 

"Klaus had a hold on your life, Rebekah. He has a hold on mine, we have to stop him!" 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rebekah roared, pinning me to the wall, her vampire face taking over as I took long breaths, expecting pain. But Rebekah withdrew, looking at me with sad eyes before she knelt to the ground, sobbing.

Half of me wanted to go near her and tell her how sorry I was, but the other half knew that this vampire wasn't like Damon, Stefan or Caroline… She was an original. Besides, I understood that the best thing I could do is leave. But before I could move, Rebekah flashed outside, disappearing.

When I found myself alone my mind raced to Stefan. Where was he? What was he doing right now? I moved a glass of Damon's bourbon to my lips, trying to calm myself down.

"Downing your sorrows?" I heard Damon's voice ask.

I shook my head slightly.

"Katherine got to Michael," He then said. "I ran into Stefan-Michael nearly killed me because Klaus wasn't here. Still, my brother saved me again and he told Michael he'll lure Klaus to Mystic Falls. Apparently the weapon's some kind of stake."

"We have to be extra careful," I said, putting the glass on the table. "I think I've got Rebekah on our side. I'll tell you everything…"

"Wait," Damon said, taking my hand. "Before that… I want to talk about what happened at the dance, Elena."

I looked down, the moment I feared the most came.

"Look, Damon, I-" He silenced me by putting a finger on my lips.

"I get it, Elena, you have feelings for me…But what is it that you want from me? I can't pretend I'm just your friend for a second and then kiss you breathless the other. You know I love you, Elena, and I know you're confused… So I can't blame you."

"Damon, I-"

"Elena, it's okay if it's always-"

"Damon!" I said, interrupting him again, and he stopped immediately. "I l-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence. In a moment, we heard glass breaking and suddenly there was my biggest nightmare, Klaus. "Elena!" Damon screamed, stepping protectively in front of me as one of the glass almost hit my chest. The piece ended up in his stomach, and then in a second Klaus staked Damon's chest, knocking him out.

I ran to help Damon but Klaus threw me to the floor with great velocity that I hit my head with the edges of the table. Blood started to pour out and then I felt pressure on my neck. The last thing I remember was being lifted off the floor, and then I drifted into darkness.

Damon's POV

I awoke on the floor, and with big effort I pulled the glass in my chest out, tossing it to the floor. With even more pain, I managed to get the stake out too, and at first I couldn't remember what was going on. Then I saw the glass on the floor and my eyes scanned around the room, my eyes widening in horror as I saw blood pooling under the table. Blood which scent I recognized.

Elena's blood.

Forgetting the pain, I screamed her name but no answers came. It was then that I remembered Elena in Klaus's arms as Klaus took off.

He took her.

_Cliffhanger, I know! But as I said in the beginning of the story, this will include also Klaus\ Elena._

_Please Review, make me happy! I put so many efforts! :) Thank you!_


	10. Destiny

Thank you for Reviewing, alerting and favoriting! I have a facebook page now, information right after this chapter in the end! Please like, join etc and enjoy this chapter.

Elena's POV

Something in my arm hurt, it was stinging. It was because of this that finally I sucked in air in panic and pain as I remembered the night before and I found myself on an unfamiliar bed in a strange room. My head whipped around to find that my wrist was handcuffed to the bed post but I couldn't remember why or what happened the night before, except that I blacked out in the way.

Before I could take another breath, my worst nightmare was in front of me. My body immediately started to shake at the sight of him, and I found myself trying to scoot back on the bed away from him as possible. He didn't seem to care, he just calmly stood leaning against the door and studied me for a while before inching closer to me.

"Look who's finally awake."

I stopped my body from trembling again as his gaze fell to my wrist. "You kept hitting at me yesterday, it was annoying," He explained, and tore the handcuff away as if it was paper. I winced in pain as I touched the mark, but didn't say anything.

"Where am I?"

Klaus bit his lip and continued to stare like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Let's say I want to create more hybrids, so I want to keep you around for now."

Author's POV

Elena's stomach twisted. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to keep her there till her death?

Klaus noticed Elena's expression and he sighed deeply. "My dear doppelganger, since you broke the rules and you're still alive you have to pay the consequences. Now you belong to me, like you always did. During this time I'll be keeping you here you'll do everything I say. If you don't, then I won't mind going on a little killing trip in Mystic Falls."

His threat made Elena's blood ran cold. She wasn't going to let anybody else get hurt or worse get killed.

"You don't have to hurt anyone," Her voice broke, "I'll do everything you want."

"Good," Klaus smirked. "I believe you drink vervain, right?"

His expression told Elena that he expected her to tell the truth, so very slowly Elena nodded.

"So, as I said, everything will just focus about how obedient you are. But first, I'd like you to give me your necklace, please."

Elena's hand shot up to the black hearted necklace around her neck, the one Damon had given her to protect her from compulsion when she refused her old necklace back. She looked at Klaus's outstretched arm and she knew that it would only take him a second to rip it away, so wanting to save the necklace that had started to mean very much to her, she unclasped it and handed it to Klaus.

He smiled pleasantly again.

"Just please, don't hurt anyone…" Elena gasped again as Klaus put the necklace in his pocket.

He took her chin in his hand and raised her entire head up slowly. "We shall see," he murmured, and then let go.

Elena heard a key turn in the door and realized she was locked in.

.

.

Damon's POV

"I don't know what happened, I blacked out," I told Bonnie again. "But Bonnie, we can't let him hurt her. He will take her only God knows where!"

Everyone in the room was panicked, and I wasn't going to lose Elena. I had to do something to get her back. My brother was nowhere to be found and the only hope we had was Bonnie's grimoire.

"The trackers spell!" She recalled. "We can locate her."

Before she could ask, Jeremy had already made a deep cut in his hand and he poured the blood on a map as Bonnie closed her eyes. However, her expression was troubled and the second she opened her eyes, I prayed that Elena wasn't hurt.

"She's protected…" Bonnie breathed.

"What? What the hell does that mean, protected?" My temperature was flaring up and the least thing I wanted was her witchy language.

"It means that Klaus obviously gotten a witch to protect her-To block any magic that can track her. She can't be found with magic."

"So what, are you telling me there is no other spell we can use?"

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, tears of grief and tears of disappointment. She hated feeling weak and useless.

"No," She croaked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a memory from 1864 popping in my mind.

"Give me the book."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Give me the fucking book!"

She instantly handed the grimoire, and then realized what I was going to do. "It's written in Latin, Damon… you can't understand it."

"I learnt Latin," I groaned as I flipped the pages carelessly, trying to find what I was looking for, and then stopped on a page.

"I've seen Emily use this spell once," I said as I tapped the book, "I recognize it from the drawing. Emily told me that this symbol means erasing of the evil… Do you think you can erase the blocking spell made on Elena?"

"Damon, if Klaus's witch casted the spell there is nothing we can do to stop it. I can try, but it isn't going to work."

"I want to try everything," I said sternly.

Elena's POV

My clothes were stained of blood, and my entire body was aching from the fall I had yesterday when Klaus grabbed me. I curled into a ball on the bed, hugging myself to stop both the pain and the fear. The fear of the unknown… I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

The blood stained clothes were making my body colder, and then I realized something I hadn't been paying attention for much lately. Hunger. I was hungry, and thirsty as a matter of fact. The door unlocked and I jerked back, my back hitting the bed post, and a man appeared behind the door with a bottle of water.

"Good Lord," He said as he put the bottle on the bedside table and studied me. "He wasn't kidding when he told me you look just like her."

Correction, it wasn't a man, it was a vampire.

I shrugged; and after one last stare he turned to leave the room-Or at least, I thought he was going to leave the room. Before I could blink, he had me pinned underneath him on the bed, and I let out a scream as I aimlessly pushed at his chest. His face was already transforming to that of a demon, and I could see bloodlust in his eyes.

"Do you know what Katherine did to me?" He whispered in my ear, "She made me love her, she used me and turned me for boredom and then she left me alone."

"I'm not Katherine," I panted, "Please… just please, don't hurt me-"

"Shh!" He interrupted, his face now on my neck. I knew what was going to happen next, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch him ripping my skin. I felt his breath next to my ear as he pressed himself tighter on me to have a better angle, and I yelped in pain as he was holding my wrist too tight to keep me still. I finally stopped fighting, knowing that it would hurt less.

But suddenly, everything changed. The weight seemed to disappear off me, my wrist was released and there were no fangs in my neck. My eyes snapped open and I saw Klaus holding the vampire by its throat, pinning him to the wall.

"I gave you one simple task," He roared, "To give her a bottle of water and go away. And you failed. What will you do when I ask something more of you?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know it will bother you-"

"She belongs to me," He growled like he was talking about an object. "I told you-No one is to touch her except me."

"Please forgive me!"

But before he could say anything more, his heart was in Klaus's hand, and I screamed at the act. Even though I had seen ripped hearts out, the act still scared me and tears automatically came out of my eyes.

Klaus then turned to face me and he calmly wiped the blood with a clean towel laid on the dressing table, and then opened the wardrobe and tossed a shirt at me.

"Put this on," He ordered. "Your clothes are filled with blood and you are more tempting than I intend you to be. I don't feel like killing every one of my allies that intends to try and drain you dry."

My hands shaking, I took the shirt and realized it was his. He then left a couple of towels and other necessities and told me, "There's that ensuite bathroom. You can use that."

"I'll get you clothes tomorrow," He said again indifferently. "And Elena…"

I turned to face him.

"You'll get hurt only when I intend you to be."

With that he left the room again and I walked to the white door and when I opened it, I saw a lovely ensuite bathroom which was well cleaned and was ready with all the shower gels needed. I filled the tub with warm soapy water and took off my clothes, stepping in the warm water. I realized that on my body were some bruises which were to be expected due to the fall, and as the warm water hit them I found myself smiling in relief that the water was doing me good.

I slowly ran my fingers through my hair, shampooing and conditioning it, more because I liked the bathroom rather than because my hair was dirty. I laughed at myself for the sentence I said in my mind, "liked the bathroom". There was nothing to like about a bathroom, the reason I liked being there right at that moment was only because I felt kind of safe and relieved, though I knew that it would taken Klaus a twist of his fingers to break the door if he really wanted to. My mind ran through Damon and the kiss I had given him just before I ended up here. I never managed to say what really was on my mind because Klaus caught me at the wrong moment, at the moment I was going to confess my confused feelings.

But now it was all gone. All was taken from me, and there was no point in trying to hope that I will be saved. It just couldn't be, because till Klaus is alive my destiny was to be his living blood bag, carted around the world like a pet. This was my destiny, and I knew that if I messed with it again more and more people will badly get hurt. I knew that Damon was probably doing the impossible to find me right now, but part of me didn't want to be saved. Because at least, if I am locked up here, my friends were safe. They could live their own lives, they could find happiness. But then the realistic voice in my mind reminded me, "Do you think Damon will be able to live without you? Will give up on you easily?"

No.

So I was back to square one, and I had to accept the fact that we were never going to be okay. None of us. My eyes filled with tears again as I stepped out of the water and put on Klaus's shirt. It came up to my knee but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Fight, Elena," the voice reminded. "If not Damon and Stefan, Jeremy needs you. Your friends need you."

Yes, the voice was telling the truth. Jeremy lost everything, and it was up to me to make sure he doesn't lose me too. So I won't give up, I would do anything to get out of this mess.

Maybe I can change my destiny after all.

_So, what do you think? I wanted to be a little Klaus\Elena too but don't worry this is still a Delena story. You'll see!_

_PS: _**I got a facebook page! Please like and join, you'll get more spoilers and information about my writing. I'd be glad if you like it, and I can also talk to you all better there! Here's the link, as usual, instead of (dot) insert a fullstop, and remove any spaces. If you have any problems, I can send you direct links so don't worry. Please like!**

http :/ w w w(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/LiveBreatheVampires-Fan-Club /299230753429640


	11. Petrova Fire

A\N Thank you for Reviewing, and omg, I got so many favorite and story alerts! Please leave a review, I appreciate alerts too but a review, even if it is two words long, it makes my day!

A special thanks goes to FlowersPrincess16 and ShortyBabyGirl2009, two readers that read every story I wrote. Your support is which keeps me going, and these two's support is amazing. So thank you, guys.

Enjoy this chapter!

~Amy

Elena's POV

I felt tired and exhausted. Obviously sleep wouldn't come and I spent an entire night in my bed-No, in a strange bed-staring at the ceiling. The second I closed my eyes because I couldn't take it anymore, nightmares haunted me.

It was now eight in the morning according to the small alarm clock that laid on the nightstand beeping every now and then. The sun was shining and even though I hated the situation I was in I couldn't help but admit that the room was nice and very well lit. If I wasn't being forced to stay I would have liked it.

The door snapped open and Klaus stepped in the room.

"Get ready," He ordered, "I'll be needing you today."

A wave of nausea took over me, followed by a slight shiver of fear. "I don't have clothes," I stammered, figuring it would be easy to cooperate. After all, it would only take him a brief second to get me out of my room.

"Hmm, I don't know, you look quite fetching in my shirt." His eyes lit up, a hint of a seductive smile on his lips.

I shot him a cold look.

"It's a joke, Elena, loosen up."

Was he serious? He kidnapped me, he was using me and he expected me to smile at his remarks?

He sighed. "Years pass but Petrovas are always Petrovas. At least one of you was worth fighting for…" He said more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I hissed, staring at him coldly in his eyes.

"Nothing," He snapped, as if he came out of his trance. "Here," He threw a bag on the bed. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

With that, he left the room and I peeked at the bag, finding a variety of tops and jeans all in my size. I put on a light pink tank top and a dark colored jeans and made my way to the door which was now unlocked. My eyes scanned around the house for a chance of escape or to gather attention, but the windows were all railed and the house was clearly the only one.

Klaus was waiting for me downstairs and after I took a sip of the water I brought with me I followed him outside without saying a word. My mind screamed at me to at least ask him where we were going, but I was afraid that if I asked he would snap. He guided me to a parked red car on the left and he opened the door for me, all gentlemen like, and then he sat on the driver's seat, locking the doors. What did he think, that I would jump out of the car? Not that I wasn't tempted…

"We don't want you dying in a tragic car accident, don't we?" He asked in his perfect English accent, and then realized that he was pulling the seatbelt around me and securing it. I nodded my head slightly but didn't reply, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he could use me as a toy. Sure, I was his personal blood bag, however my safety was also my leverage. If I got killed, Klaus would end up without hybrids, so in a certain way, I was safe. However, it didn't mean that he couldn't hurt me.

"You're so quiet," He commented after at least an hour of driving in silence.

I shrugged.

He sighed. "Tell me about you, Elena."

"Maybe you should've asked me that before you killed me," I spat, and then my rage turned into fear once more as I realized what I just said. From where did I get that courage?

But instead of being mad, Klaus actually let out a chuckle. "Petrova fire," He said once again. "Come on, Elena, you're still alive, aren't you? You don't have to pout. After all, I could've killed you at the gym."

As if having my boyfriend torture me wasn't enough.

"What do you want to know?" I asked after thinking twice. I had nothing to lose, after all it was better if I behaved.

He smiled, proud with himself.

"Anything. Tell me how old you are."

"Eighteen," I replied. "Thought you knew that, since I'm your precious doppelganger and all."

Nothing that I said seemed to annoy him, he just smirked. "And you grew up in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yep."

"I knew your mother long before you were born."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I heard of Isobel, people said she was a massive researcher and that she was good in finding out things. However I was disappointed when I found out that she was just a human teenager."

"My mother was associated with vampires when she was a teen?" I didn't know this information.

"Yes. Isobel was always obsessed with vampires. By the time she had you she had already discovered information about me that no other vampire hunter heard of. I had been watching her, something about this girl made me think twice not to kill her. I was right in fact, because a few years later she had you."

"Oh."

"Anyway. Tell me more about you… Where did you meet the Salvatores?"

"I met Stefan at school, but he told me later that he had saved me from my parents, later revealed to be my aunts, from the car accident at the bridge. My life's complicated." 

"It truly is," He said quietly, and if I didn't know I was talking to Klaus I would've thought that he pitied me. "And Damon?"

"I met him in the Boarding house, while looking for Stefan. He used to threaten me that he'll end my life," I smiled at the memory which now looked stupid, although at that time it looked horrifying.

"Looks like Damon's bad side keeps minimizing every time a new vampire comes in your life. First Katherine, then my stupid little brother and then me."

"Damon's heart is pure," I said immediately. "He never was bad. Even when he threatened to kill me, he never hurt me. Not once."

"Whatever you say," Klaus sighed. "But a vampire's still a vampire, Elena." 

He stopped the car, indicating that we arrived, but he didn't let me get out. "Although you look the type of changing personalities, Elena," He whispered in my ear, uncomfortably close to me. He grabbed a piece of my hair that lay on my collarbone and ran his fingers through it slowly, as if he was untangling my hair.

I kept my eyes looking forward to avoid any eye contact, and then he sighed once more and removed my seatbelt. In a second he blurred on the other side of the car, holding the door open for me.

"Where are you taking me?"

It seemed like a mountain, and then I quickly realized.

"There's a werewolf pack," Klaus said quietly. "I want new hybrids."

Damon's POV

"Is it working?" I asked Bonnie, who now had all the necessary equipment to perform the spell that blocked protection.

"I don't know…"

"It's supposed to work, Bonnie. Emily had told me once, this spell blocks spells that are supposed to be used for good but are instead used for bad."

Klaus's witch had used a protection spell on Elena. A protection spell meant protecting from the evil, but his witch used the spell for the bad reasons, to 'protect' Elena from being found by us.

Bonnie murmured her witchy language, using energy from the candles that surrounded the room.

"I can't," She gasped in pain, and her nose immediately started to bleed. "I'm not strong enough, Damon…The witch that casted it is strong."

"We can't give up on her!" Jeremy said, turning to me, "We can't!"

"I won't give up," I said immediately. "I will never give up on her. I'll look for her even if I have to go to the fiery pits of hell."

"Wait! There's something!" Bonnie called out, and then a drop of Jeremy's blood that was used was on the map.

"The map is indicating that she's somewhere around here…That's the closest I can get, Damon. And it's a miracle that I even got this far."

"At least we know it's North," I said, trying to be an optimist. "I'm going to look for her."

"What, are you going to tour all Northern Virginia!"

"I'm still a vampire," I said. "I might know where he took her."

"Then I'm coming with you," Jeremy and Alaric said at the same time.

"No. I'm going alone. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Before they could protest I said, "Besides, you all have your own dramas to deal with, and we haven't heard of Stefan and Michael. We don't want to return and see half the town killed, don't we?"

"At least let me come with you," Alaric said. "I'll have the weapons… I can help."

"Alaric, Elena wants you all safe. I'm respecting her decision and I'm also protecting you. I'll get the weapons. Besides, you're a vampire hunter, they need you." I smiled at him. "Please, Rick."

"Okay," He finally said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"If you need anything, tell me," Bonnie said lightly patting my shoulder. "I'll try and give you anything you need… I'll practice more spells."

Caroline said, "Are you sure that you don't want me to come?"

"And risk a broken Barbie?" I teased, and Caroline smiled, and then blushed.

"We'll be fine," I assured them. "I'll get Elena back."

.

.

Elena's POV

I was tired and thirsty with all the walking. My bottle had only a few drops left and I was saving it. I almost tripped on my own foot three times and Klaus said, "Just say the word and I'll carry you."

"I'm good," I said snappily. I'd rather break my leg than stand the idea of being in his arms.

"Calm down, I'm just offering."

"You're a bastard."

"And you're a Petrova," He mocked.

"Can you tell me about all this Petrova crap?"

Then I found myself pinned to the ground, and he held my throat tightly. I closed my eyes as I whispered, "Please…"

"Listen," He growled next to my ear, "You are nothing except a blood bag and food to me. I was trying to be nice as a gesture of kindness and because I was bored, but please do remember your position here. You're just a human and I am your _owner._ And you'll do anything I'll say without you questioning it. So honestly I don't give a damn about you getting tired or bored or annoyed."

He then let go, and as black and white dots filled my vision, I found myself being gently pulled up as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later we were in a campsite, but it didn't take me long to realize that they were werewolves. The poor pack let out a scream before they even knew what was planned for them, apparently they had already knew Ray Sutton's pack's fate.

"Oh, don't worry… Your transformation will be successful," He assured as he started to kill each one of them as I looked in horror, unable to help any of them.

"We'll just wait for them to wake up, love," He then said, grabbing my arm. "I'll hold on to you for safe keeping, in the meantime."

And he was right, I was tempted to run. Because I had been counting in my head the wolves ever since we arrived, and to my horror I counted eighteen, which meant eighteen people that will have my blood.

As the first one awoke, I closed my eyes as Klaus slowly grabbed my hand.

"I won't let them hurt you, don't worry sweetheart," He said as he bit into my wrist, while I yelped in pain. He made me kneel down next to a girl that was already bleeding in pain as her transformation began, and then she was drinking from me.

She was ready to drain me dry but Klaus pushed her away with immense strength. The procedure was repeated with the second one, and my head was already feeling light-headed and the pain this time was unbearable.

Only sixteen to go, I kept telling to myself. _Only._

After the fourth one, my body couldn't take it anymore. Due to the lack of food and sleep and all the blood loss, my fragile and weak body slumped on the ground.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think in Reviews! Constructive Criticism is appreciated too. Please check out my facebook page, and those that had already liked it, thanks so much. Feel free to post in it too!_

_Here's the link to those that need it, Please remove any spaces and (dots) and insert a fullstop (.) instead._

http :/ w w w(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/LiveBreatheVampires-Fan-Club /299230753429640


	12. Doppelganger Problems

Elena's POV

The second my eyes popped open, half conscious; I saw blurry visions of trees passing by. I could barely hold my head up, but I smelled leather, realizing that I was in the devil's arms. Klaus was carrying me, my head resting against his chest as he used his super speed to carry me out of the mountains. Before I could talk, darkness took over me again.

.

.

"Look who's finally awake," I heard Klaus murmur, and this time I was in the room again.

"I was starting to worry that you won't wake up."

I winced at the pain in my wrist and held my head down since it was pounding, and before I could blink Klaus was by my side. "Hey," he said, grabbing me from my waist. I flinched.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"What happened to the wolves?"

"Some of them died. The others I managed to get them to drink from the blood that was still pouring out when you passed out. I didn't know humans are this weak."

I didn't say anything, and then Klaus sat on the bed next to me smirking. "Stefan has always been a ripper, Elena. I just brought out that side of him. I'm not a miracle worker."

"You don't get it. He loved me," I said, tears of frustration and memories welling up in my eyes at his name. But no, I wouldn't cry in front of the monster that destroyed my life.

Klaus stood up and handed me a bag as he sighed. "Love is the beginning of the situation you are in, Elena."

"Why are you saying that?" I asked him as I opened the bag to find some sandwiches. I took a big bite out of one of them and he chuckled.

"Woah, slow down there. I should've known you were hungry."

I just kept chewing on my sandwich and then he put his finger on my cheek, stroking it all the way down. I almost choked on my sandwich as a shiver ran up and down my spine, he was so unpredictable.

"God you look just like her."

"The Original Petrova?" I quietly asked.

"Yes."

I was dying to ask him about the story, but I feared that he would lose his patience again. However, he surprised me by continuing, staring at my eyes. "You look just like her, like Charlotte. More than Katherine ever did… I mean, you're all just copies of her but the first time I saw you, you reminded me of her. Katherine didn't remind me of her at all."

"I'm taking it that Charlotte wasn't a slut," I murmured under my breath.

He let out a chuckle. "You're right. Charlotte was more the innocent type. Your type. You could see it in her eyes."

"How did you know her?" I built up the courage to ask him.

"Ever wondered how love damned doppelgangers, Elena?" He whispered. "It's all part of the curse. Be honest to yourself, Elena. You love them both."

"I love Stefan," I said, but I knew it wasn't true. I tried to convince myself there was nothing except pure attraction to Damon, but was I really ready to admit that I was in love?

"That's a lie," He smirked. "Katherine loved both brothers and you do too. Let's just say that Elijah and I both cared about the same girl. Charlotte."

"But wasn't her blood used to seal the hybrid curse?"

"Being in love with the same girl cost us. She was the first person I was capable to love after I turned…This lead to her death."

"Just because you loved her?"

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, Elena. When my father turned us to vampires, we were not to feel anymore. Elijah and I pretty much confirmed them wrong, causing vampires to have the ability to love again. Nature obviously fought back since in nature there must be a distinguishing, the bad shall be bad and the innocent should remain innocent. This lead to my mother killing Charlotte, obviously due to my father's pride and her blood sealing my curse along with the moonstone. I was ready to do anything to help her escape… I even thought about trying to kill the wolf side of me but it didn't stop her from killing Charlotte. I also learnt that Charlotte had had a daughter and she continued her bloodline, leading every Petrova doppelganger to be stuck forever between two men-Charlotte had loved us both, and we loved her in return."

He studied me. "Can't you see, Elena? You can't walk away with either of them. Because the attraction and the love will always remain there, tempting you. You can't ever be free to choose. You might say that you love Stefan but things will change. After over a hundred years Katherine's still in love with both of them… can't you see the problem?" 

I was left breathless. What if he was saying was true? What if I really couldn't be free anymore, free to choose? I felt like I was being tied to them forever. And I didn't want that, didn't want to be a slut.

"I'm doing you a favor by keeping you here," He whispered in my ear as his hand slowly stroked my hair. "I'm saving you from the choice you don't really have."

For a moment I stood frozen, thinking about what he was saying. But then I seemed to step out of my trance and I slapped his hand away. "I am not a slut. I can make my own choices and you are the problem, not them. So if you enjoy torturing me this way I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks. I know my position here and I know who you are."

In a second, he was on top of me, pinning my body underneath his on the mattress. "It's good to know your position here, Elena. Because actually I don't care about your choices or your future. All I care about is your blood, and the second I'll fix the mess you put me in you'll be dead."

I saw his face transform to that of a demon and I knew what will happen next. My hair was pushed aside and I felt his lips on my neck and he bit down. I let out a whimper but it wasn't too painful, more to show me that he could still hurt me if he wanted to.

When he finally stop drinking from me he said sternly, "A friend of mine will be seeing you tonight. I need you ready by seven."

.

.

Damon's POV

"She's somewhere here," Caroline sent me a map through my phone. "I got it out of Tyler's head, however even he doesn't know where Klaus is even though he's his little bitch or something."

"Got it," I said, "Thanks, Blondie."

"Just take care of yourself, Damon."

"Got it. Bye."

"Goodbye, Damon."

I studied the area. It was about six hours driving away, I was sure of that.

.

.

Elena's POV

Time passed and just a little before seven Klaus came and unlocked the door. I was already ready and I went downstairs to find a tall, pale-looking girl with green eyes.

"Elena," he said, "This is my friend Susan."

"And you must be the doppelganger I heard so much about," She smiled. "Pleasure. I'm a witch."

"And she's here to help me solve my problem," he smirked.

"Yes, I will. However if we take the business somewhere else it's better, Klaus."

"Whatever you say, Susan. You're the one doing the juju."

Klaus lead me to the car once again and Susan followed us without saying a word. However her eyes were on me the entire time, obviously drinking in my features. In a second we were driving again.

"Does the sacrifice have to be done again?"

"I don't know. But who ever werewolf and vampire I kill, it's on you."

"You really are that eager to kill me…"

"Trust me, Elena, living with a human for her blood when there is plenty of choice outside isn't something I ever thought I'll do in my eternity."

Fear took over me, and then suddenly my heart ached to do something for myself, for once. As I saw trees fly by every time the car's speed increased, I knew that the only way to survive this was if there truly was a God. I took a deep breath and in a second I jumped out of the car. Pain followed in my entire body however due to my surprise it wasn't unmanageable. My body rolled down until I found myself in an area full of trees, and it was then that I heard a howl. Trying to ignore the pain I looked up, only to see there was a full moon.

Was I going to be eaten by werewolves? A nip at my leg confirmed this, however before I could even realize another wolf jumped in front of me, protecting me from the other one. Due to the weakness in my body, I started rolling again, not being able to control anything. Pain was now increasing and I knew that I probably broke bones when jumping out of the car.

I let out a scream as I found myself moving more and more forward to a river that was in the side of the what seemed to be a hill, and before I could blink I was in the water, trying to fight for my life against the currents. But it was no use, my body wouldn't even let me lift my hand now. The numbness in my body disappeared, making me feel more pain then ever.

I realized that this is how I was going to die, not drained to death, but drowned.

_**Did you like it? Pls review!**_

_**I got the car-jumping inspiration from the books ;)**_


	13. Confessions

A\N: Thank you so much for reviewing-70 something reviews! :D (On the story it says 71, but on my page 77, crazy) For those of you that are interested, I am writing another story which is AU and it's called His Vampire Heart. If you want, take a look at it. I had promised myself "One story at a time" but I couldn't resist.

Anyway enjoy this chapter, please review. Main inspiration for Delena Scene is from the Vampire Diaries Books, The Return: Nightfall and Shadow Souls and those who read the Price of Love I once did something similar ;)

~Amy

Damon's POV

Six hours of driving were exhausting, even for a vampire. I didn't even feed and thirst was taking over me, however I wanted to get to Elena as quickly as possible. Now the first job was to see which part of the town she was in-Blondie said that her mother tried to track Tyler's call to Klaus and apparently I wasn't far away from where Elena was. However, I stopped frozen in my car as I passed the woods, smelling a familiar scent. Oh my God, it couldn't be. I sniffed deeply as I vanished out of the car, and I instantly knew that that scent was Elena's blood.

Elena's POV

I knew that drowning was one of the most painful ways to die, the way water slowly suffocates you and your lungs can't take it anymore. I just wished for the pain to stop, to get the death I should've got the night of the sacrifice. I knew that it will all be over soon, because the pain was going away, and my bruised and bloody body was almost relaxing now.

Until a strong arm was pulling me away, clenching me to safety. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness in.

Damon's POV

"Elena!" I screamed as I put her on the ground, pushing at her chest. "Come on, Elena, wake up! Let me see your brown eyes again!" I kept pushing at her chest. "Elena! Wake up, come on, keep your heart beating!"

But she didn't move an inch.

"Elena I can't go on without you! Open your eyes now!" I was almost roaring now, tears streaming down my cheeks at the helpless girl in front of me, the girl that I adored. No, she couldn't die. Not when she was just a child.

"ELENA!" I growled, and then something occurred to my mind. I just had to pray to God that it would work since I wasn't human. CPR. I put my lips on hers, trying to give her the breath she desperately needed as I continued to push at her chest.

And then suddenly she was throwing up water, coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh my God, Elena, I thought I lost you," I said, not bothering to hide the tears that were on my cheeks.

She just gave me a weak smile, a smile that turned immediately to a gasp of pain. "H-h-h-hurts," She stammered. "H-h-h-hurts!"

And then the relief I had disappeared again as my gaze fell down to her stomach and saw the growing stain of color at her abdomen. Internal bleeding? How could it be? I panicked, and the first thing I did was tore open my wrist and forced the blood in her mouth, but she kept throwing it up like she was immune to it. I put my jacket around her and carried her to the nearest house, and after the woman living there was compelled to let me in, I laid Elena on the king sized bed in one of the rooms.

I decided to try and feed her my blood again, and this time it seemed to be working. Elena was half conscious as the blood entered her system, and she was pale as a sheet. She definitely had broken bones but my blood seemed to be repairing the internal damage but she was still in pain. I didn't know what I could do in that moment except wrapping her up in another blanket. Her beautiful face was still full of blood and bruises, and I immediately cleaned them the best I could. She then seemed to relax, and I knew that her pain was fading away.

"Thank you, Damon," I heard her say, and my head whipped around to see that she was now perfectly awake.

"I thought I lost you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through… I wish I had gotten here earlier! Oh, Elena, I-"

"Shh, shh," She said, reassuring me. "Everything will be okay…"

"You are so cold," I noted, "I'll fill you a warm tub, okay?"

She nodded as she shivered.

I moved to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm, soapy water and then went back to Elena. "If you need anything, tell me…"

She nodded slightly and weakly moved to the bathroom.

"No, I mean it," I said taking her hand, "If you want something, tell me, okay?" I didn't want her to refuse asking for help because of some unnecessary modesty.

She nodded again as she whispered a thank you and she continued to make her way to the bathroom.

It was no more than five minutes later when I heard a loud impact on the floor, and my hand immediately knocked violently on the door. "Elena, are you okay?"

"I f-fell," She was crying again, and I unlocked the door slowly, to find her curled up unable to move near the sink, her head missing it by just a few inches. She was very weak, and I slowly helped her up, her shirt already half unbuttoned. "Do you want me to take care of everything?" I asked her, and after a moment of hesitation she nodded her head slowly, blushing slightly.

I took off her shirt, and I realized that she was avoiding any eye contact with me at all times, her face red with embarrassment. However, I locked my eyes on her face, not looking at her body even once. I moved to her jeans and hesitated before she nodded slightly, and leaving her in her bra and underwear I put her in the warm tub, putting a warm facecloth around her wounds to sooth them. She kept staring at me as I applied shampoo to her hair, slowly massaging the roots, and for a moment I even thought I saw a tiny smile form in her lips. When I got to her arm, I hissed as I saw a small, fading bite mark in her wrist, and I gently traced it with my fingertips before bringing it to my lips and kissing it softly. As I continued to clean the wounds, she then said, "You have such beautiful eyes, Damon."

I smiled at her softly, surprised by her sudden remark, and aiming to make her smile I said: "Woah, how hard did you hit your head?"

She chuckled. "No, it's just that I knew that your eyes are amazing… but right now they are beyond that. The moonlight is practically reflecting into them."

I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, angel of mine," With that I lifted her up from the tub and slowly dried her hair, wrapping a light pink cotton robe around her.

When we were on the bed again I got a brush and sat behind her, asking her to turn around so that I could brush her hair slowly, untangling it. Her hair was softer than usual now, and she looked like an Angel.

"All done," I said before pressing my lips against her hair again.

She smiled. "Thanks, Damon. Thanks for saving me."

"I'll always come back for you; don't ever forget that, okay?" I said, lightly caressing the top of her nose playfully.

"I know that," She said with the same smile. "But, Damon, before Klaus took me I wanted to tell you something…"

Yeah, it wasn't the first time someone interrupted a historical moment between Elena and I.

"Tell me, princess."

"I love the way you are honest with me, Damon… and how you always come back for me. You always cared, the second I met you." I nodded, eager to hear everything she has to say. "The truth is, Damon, I want to be with you. When I was with Klaus, I couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about you… I can't imagine my life without you in it."

That was all I needed to hear. In a moment, I was kissing her breathlessly, holding on to her like she was the air I needed to breathe. And she was cradling near my chest, her heart beating next to my frozen one, and I couldn't tell her how much I loved her because there were no words to describe them.

She sat on my lap, burying her face on my shoulder as I squeezed my arms around her waist planting a kiss on her forehead. "I wanted to hold you like this, Elena… you don't know for how many long."

She smiled against my neck. "You were right, Damon. I had been fighting it… It was because I was scared. Scared to admit, and scared about what it would say about me, what it would make me…"

"I know, I know," I breathed. "I know."

Elena's POV

I didn't care anymore. All I cared about that I was happy, this is the man I belong with. There was no turning back now, and as I inhaled deeply his scent, I said the three magic words.

"I love you, Damon."

He started to kiss me again and this time I kissed him back more tenderly than ever. I found myself pinned underneath him, gently but firmly as he placed kisses everywhere: My cheek, my temple, my forehead… and then he moved to my throat, blazing a trail of kisses until he reached my lips before moving to my neck and placing kisses there, up to my earlobe. I let out a laugh at the sensation since I was ticklish, and the second he realized he started both tickling and kissing me.

"God, I love you too much." He mumbled against my neck.

"I love you, too."

Damon's phone rang, interrupting our historical moment like usual.

"Don't answer it," I breathed.

"It's Blondie," Damon said, "I sent her a text when I found you… she would want to talk to you."

Damon answered with a polite Hello for once, and then the phone was passed to me and Caroline's crying voice spoke to me. She was clearly weeping and it took a lot of me to convince her that I was fine. Alaric's voice then came in, along with Jeremy's and Bonnie's and after they were all satisfied I was fine I promised to see them by tomorrow.

"So… where were we?" I smiled slyly as I turned to Damon.

Author's POV

Caroline and the rest of the team were preparing to get Michael to help them kill Klaus. Rebekah was still hurt after discovering her brother killed her mother and they were almost sure she'd help. The last time they seen Stefan was when he killed May and he was nowhere to be seen afterwards. However, Stefan wanted freedom. He wanted to be free of Klaus's compulsion and be able to get revenge for everything. He knew that he would need Katherine's help and like she had read his mind, she had called him just a few minutes earlier telling him that she has a plan to take down Klaus if Michael was on their side. However, she needed Stefan to work with the 'team' in order to work, since they needed an epic plan.

Stefan nodded slightly. He would get his revenge.

_**So, did you like it? Please review! Don't forget: In this story, in The Homecoming Dance there wasn't that epic plan like in the show. I probably use that as the plan in the next chapter, however depending on how I'm gonna turn this story :P **_

_**Please make me happy, click the Review button! Also, a link for my facebook is posted on my profile, please continue to like and comment.**_


	14. A greatest weakness

**A\N This chapter is mostly based on 3x09 Homecoming. **

**Note: I am currently writing a story called His Vampire Heart, and I'm very happy about it, in fact that's why it took me long to update because I'm actually spending time on both stories now. If you like to give it a try, I'll be glad to see some of you readers from here read that one too ;) Anyway please leave reviews!**

**Take care**

**~Amy**

Elena's POV

We ended up staying in a hotel, and the next morning I woke up in Damon's arms after a wonderful night together-and not in a sexual way. Last night was about me finally confessing and giving in to my emotions and to realize that what I needed and wanted at the same time was right in front of me-Was Damon. There was no turning back now, consequences be damned, I didn't care. Damon held me all night protectively as if I would disappear, but I was determined that this is where I belong.

He obviously didn't want to push me in doing anything I didn't want to do, and from his eyes I saw that Damon was compassionate and understood me. I didn't want to rush things between us, after all we had lots of time, at least we all hoped. For now I just felt comfortable feeling both safe and loved.

I felt his lips on the back of my neck and I shivered involuntary, and I could feel him smile against my skin. His arms then wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing my back to his chest in almost a possessive way. I smiled to myself as he continued to kiss my neck before he said, "Good Morning, princess."

I turned on my side to face him and cupped his face in my hands. "Good Morning, Damon."

He played with my hair for a while, and I let out a sigh as I suddenly remembered that today we'll have to go back to Mystic Falls.

"What's wrong, Angel?" He asked with big concern in his voice.

"No, it's just that I really wish to stay here with you. Once we get to Mystic Falls we'll start fighting for our lives again, and I'm so afraid that someday I'll lose you…"

"Shh, don't worry," He pressed his finger on my lips. "Everything will be okay. But we can stay here for a bit longer if you like, perhaps for two more days?"

I sighed once more. "Even though I'd give anything to say yes, we can't, Damon. My friends are in danger right now. We must get this over with if Mikael agrees to help us."

"I understand," He pressed a kiss on my head. "Let's have breakfast, and we'll hit the road, then."

.

.

After I ate some grilled bacon and eggs, with Damon smirking saying that he never saw me eat this much, we headed towards Damon's blue Camaro. Damn, that car brought too many memories.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you know that this car started everything?" I suddenly said, and he looked surprised. "Why?"

"I consider Georgia our first date," I smiled. "If you haven't saved me from that accident, I think today I see you differently."

"You hated me back then," He stated.

"I never hated you. I was afraid of you, I guess. After all, I had just learned about vampires."

"Hmm, you have a point," Damon smirked. "In that case, I'm glad I found you in your wrecked car."

I poked his shoulder playfully.

.

.

"Stefan," Damon greeted coldly when we arrived at the boarding house. "Decided to show up?"

"I want revenge," He said simply. "And that can happen by killing Klaus."

"And how are we doing that?" Damon demanded.

"I have the weapon needed," A voice said, and my head whipped around to see a tall man who could be in his late forties or early fifties.

"Mikael," Damon stated.

He was definitely not in his late forties, I thought.

"I have the weapon needed," he repeated. "I can end his life."

"Mikael and I planned everything out," Stefan said blankly. "If we tell Klaus Mikael's dead, he'll want to see his body and he will definitely come here."

"Excuse me," Damon interrupted harshly, "Elena had just been held captive by Klaus-I'm not going to risk…"

"It's the only way, Damon," Stefan interrupted. "Elena will kill Mikael so that if Klaus asks me about him when I call him, I wouldn't be 'lying'. His compulsion tied me to him, if I lie, he'll know. If Mikael's really dead, I'll be saying the truth."

"You want me to actually dagger you?" I turned to Mikael, gasping.

"The dagger takes both lives if it's used by a vampire, so yes, it is your job."

I took the dagger with shaking hands, and Damon stood protectively next to me. I took a deep breath as I stabbed him with it.

.

.

Apparently there was a party at the Lockwood's house, and I knew pretty well that whenever something bad happened it always was when there was a town activity. Rebekah had actually agreed to help us and even phoned Klaus herself to confirm that Mikael's out of their lives for good. Caroline was still pissed at Tyler for being a jerk and for embracing his predator side, and Bonnie and my brother were still not talking. I was mad at Jeremy too because he shouldn't have lied to Bonnie.

Damon didn't want me to have any part of the plan, and I protested against this because I didn't want to let the others risk themselves for me. However, when Damon was determined nothing could change his mind. He soon learnt that Klaus came to town when Tyler almost threatened Damon to 'let it go', and he started to get on with his plan.

The first thing I had to do was to kill Rebekah, and it was something I didn't want to do since my relationship with her developed. However we knew that Rebekah could never be completely on our side when it came to Klaus. Damon also suggested that we keep Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric out of it and instead he brought in Katherine. He also didn't want Stefan to have any part of it, and Mikael apparently made sure of that by drinking his blood, enough to knock him out.

Author's POV

It didn't take them long to realize that Klaus was being his cocky self and went to the Lockwood's party, having fun tormenting innocent teenagers. He apparently had warned Tyler that he had hybrids on his side, and Tyler went to Caroline threatening her to stop whatever they were doing.

"Klaus, there is someone who wants to see you," One of Klaus's new hybrids went next to Klaus.

"Well, whoever it is, he'll have to wait."

"He says his name is Mikael."

Klaus stopped frozen, his drink still in his hand.

"Move the party outside."

He was about to go meet Mikael when _Elena _caught his eyes. He practically flashed in front of her.

She jerked back immediately.

"At least you have the decency to be afraid," He growled.

"Why don't you just get this over with?" She said tiredly.

"Oh, now that you escaped from me I realize you want to do it the hard way," Klaus smirked, cupping her chin roughly in his hands. "I like to play tough, too." He leaned in forward, and whispered in her ear, "You better tell your family to watch their backs, my sweet Elena."

His hand caressed her neck and then he withdrew. "Now please excuse me."

But before he walked away, he turned to her again and smirked, "Oh, and if any of you plan to make a move against me, I want to let you know that the vampire who tries to kill me will end up dead. I'll take him with me. So, if your precious Damon is making a move, you better warn him. We don't want you unprotected, don't we?"

.

.

"Hello Nicklaus." Mikael's voice was cold when Klaus stood in the Lockwood mansion, a careful distance away from his 'father'.

"My whole life you underestimated me," Klaus said, a wave of nostalgia overwhelming him as he studied Mikael. "Even before you learnt I wasn't your son."

"You haven't changed a bit," Mikael said cruelly. "Still hiding behind your play things like a coward. Come outside and face me."

"I have my own army now," Klaus whipped his head around to point at the hybrids accumulating behind Mikael. "One snap of my finger and they'll rip you to shreds."

"You seemed to forget that part of them is vampirism-and that I can compel vampires," Mikael smirked proudly. "Now come and face me."

When Klaus didn't move, Mikael's hands shot out to grab Elena roughly.

"Or she dies."

"Why should I care?"

"If she dies, then this pack of hybrids will be your last-ever."

"If you kill her you'll lose your leverage, so go on, kill her."

"He'll do it!" Elena yelled out of Mikael's grasp.

"Kill her!" He roared.

"Very well," Mikael's hand shot up in Elena's back, and her body immediately weakened. Klaus let out a gasp as he was ready to go and heal her, but then there was someone pinning him underneath. Damon. He was trying to stake him.

Then, he heard the familiar laugh, and he instantly knew Mikael had been fooled. It was Katherine. A bang of wolfsbane and suddenly his hybrids fell weak, as he continued to struggle against Damon. And then out of nowhere Stefan stepped in, moving Damon away from Klaus, pinning him.

"What are you doing?" Damon roared, struggling against Stefan.

Klaus took the opportunity to use the only weapon that can kill an original completely on Mikael, and after a loud cry of pain, the weapon caught on fire.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. His legs were almost giving out as he made an effort to disappear from there, not able to face his brother.

Klaus locked his gaze with Stefan's, freeing him from his compulsion.

.

.

Damon's POV

"I don't understand! Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything!" Elena was shouting when I got home, taking shot after shot of my bourbon. This wasn't happening!

"I had him Elena! I had Klaus!" I roared as I threw the bourbon in the fire, the glass shattering to a thousand pieces. "This could've all been over!"

Elena came to touch my arm but I fought her off. She didn't seem offended, she just grabbed my arm again and cupped my face.

"Hey! We'll be okay Damon. We'll survive this!" She kept saying. "Trust me!"

"We're never getting Stefan back, you know that, don't you?" I knew that even after the confession she made, she still loved him. I couldn't lie to her.

"Then we'll let him go," She swallowed. "We'll have to let him go."

Elena stood on her toes and kissed my lips gently. "We'll survive this."

Author's POV

"Are you good from here?" Katherine asked Stefan. "I need to put at least a thousand miles between Klaus and I."

"Why did you do it, Katherine?" Stefan asked, lost in his train of thoughts. "You wanted Klaus dead for over five hundred years. You could've let Damon kill him."

"I was trying to save you," Katherine replied, choosing her words carefully. "Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how many times you shut it out, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it." She looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I needed to know if you cared enough to save Damon's life. As I told you, I didn't do that just to save his life, but to save you… your humanity."

"I can't let it all back in, Katherine."

She sighed. "That is your decision. However, right now all your heart needs is revenge."

.

.

Katherine didn't hesitate twice before dialing Elena's number.

"Hello?" Her look alike said.

"It's Katherine. I'm calling to say goodbye, I already called Damon. However, I wanted you to know that your family could be in danger. When I pretended to be you Klaus warned that he'll get revenge since you escaped from him. You need to be careful, Elena."

She didn't let her speak before adding, "And Elena… don't make the same mistake I did. Follow your heart, because it will guide you to the right brother."

Elena remained frozen with her phone in her hand.

She just had to hope that her heart does know what it's doing.

_**From next chapter It'll be like taking a version of the Original Family like the show! And I'll mention the coffins, don't worry. :)**_

_**So, make me happy and please Review. **_


	15. Revenge

Sorry I took so long to update! Basically, this chapter on will be a prediction of the future eps of tvd, however, in my story Delena has already happened.

Please Review!

Author's POV

It had been an entire week since their epic plan failure, like Damon was calling it. Elena didn't receive any further calls from Katherine nor Stefan, and for a small while she thought that maybe letting Stefan go solved all the problems. However, when she snapped back to reality, she always remembered that Klaus will come again since she had escaped from him. Katherine's words haunted her; Klaus told Katherine that he would hurt Elena's family. She knew perfectly well that even though she was needed, Klaus still could hurt her loved ones and hurt her too. And then there was the other sentence that haunted Elena, "to follow her heart" like Katherine told her. She knew that it was Damon now, however a part of her still wasn't completely free of Stefan and she knew that she'll never be free.

But what hurt Elena the most was that Stefan wasn't going to come back, ever. Because if he wanted to, he could've. He was free of Klaus's compulsion and he still turned his back on her and left.

"Are you awake?"

Elena nearly jumped when a familiar voice was in her room.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Damon said, climbing under the covers next to her. "I could feel you thinking from miles away, Elena."

She sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. In return, he stroked the back of her head and neck soothingly; he knew that when Elena curled up to him like this something was bothering her.

"Tell me what's wrong, princess."

"That night, Katherine called," Elena took a deep breath. "She said that he will take his revenge since I escaped from him."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone, I promise," Damon whispered as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," Elena smiled, but Damon didn't need his vampire vision to see that a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Elena, I mean it," He added sternly.

She nodded and wrapped an arm around him. "For this night, though…I just want you to hold me."

Damon assured her by taking her in his arms and held her in a protective way. "Don't worry, Elena. You're safe with me."

.

.

The next morning Elena woke up in Damon's embrace which was too tight. His arm was around her waist clenching her to him and Elena found herself locked in his grip. When he didn't move Elena took this opportunity to stare at him. God, he was beautiful when he slept, he was like an angel sent to protect her. And sometimes she wondered that, too, because he truly was her protector.

"I can feel you staring at me, you know," Damon's smirk was in place as Elena quickly turned her head away. In a minute, Damon was on top of her and his lips lightly pressed against hers.

"Argh, not now, I have stinky breath," She mumbled.

He didn't seem to care and he continued to kiss her until he moved to place kisses on the sides of her face, her skin flushing hot every time his lips touched a part of her body.

"Months ago I would've killed to do this," Damon panted against her skin as he placed a kiss on her neck, and Elena let out a gasp of sensation.

"And this…" Damon kissed her shoulder. "And this…" His lips kissed behind her ear.

"While I did this with my fingers," He smiled, his fingers rubbing circles on her hipbone then gently trailing along her waistline.

Elena grabbed Damon's head and crushed it down to hers, however she knew that she had to stop because they would end up doing something she wasn't sure she would do. So she kissed him back again and then made her way to the kitchen, making herself a decent cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"What, no breakfast for me?" Damon smirked as he came down the stairs.

Elena blushed. "Sorry… I should've asked. Do you want me to do something for you too?"

"Hmm, there are lots of things you could do," Damon said seductively as he eyed her neck, and Elena felt her skin turning red. Damon grinned as his lips moved next to her ear, "But since you are not in the mood… A cup of coffee will satisfy some of my needs."

"I think I know what to do about Stefan," Damon said as he sipped some coffee. "I know his patterns. He'll probably travel to Europe and try to pull himself together once he realizes how much pain he caused. Or…he might have revenge."

.

.

Stefan threw the body aside, and looking into her eyes he felt pity. God, she looked like Elena, she was a brunette and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't as beautiful as her, but she served a good substitute for Elena. He knew that he had to stay away from her, fearing that either the good inside him will arise or the demon inside him will eat her the second he'll see her.

The coffins were perfectly safe, and Klaus had threatened him that he will kill everyone he ever met. However, Stefan was determined, the coffins were his leverage. He would find a way to kill him, he had to.

.

.

"Thank you for coming, Alaric," Elena said a few minutes after Damon was gone.

"It's no problem, Elena," Alaric replied, "I just had been a lot in the council lately. That's why I haven't been staying here."

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to talk to you about…"

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"The truth is…with all this going on, I haven't really given much attention to our normal lives. By law I am an adult, however I just wanted to make sure that Jeremy is safe when there are…family issues."

"No, it's fine, I assure you. The council covered everything up to make sure no police were involved. However, even if it did-you are an adult. And I am taking care of you technically, so you don't have anything to worry about." 

"Thank you, Rick," Elena said wrapping her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"I love you like a daughter, Elena. You can count on me."

"You are like a father to me, too," Elena said.

"Also, I learnt yesterday that John Gilbert left you and Jeremy money. There are definitely thousands of dollars to be inherited."

Elena lightly shook her head. Bringing up her dead father, who died to save her, made her blood run cold. However, it felt nice to have some money too, because even though she was sure that _Damon _would never let her starve, she still wanted her life to look normal as possible.

It was then that from the corner of her eyes, Elena saw Jeremy going down the stairs and he didn't seem to give any attention to Elena or Alaric. Alaric felt a bad thought and instantly ran after him, and they both stared in horror as Jeremy was suddenly frozen in the middle of the street, a car coming violently towards him.

"Jeremy!" Alaric yelled, and his legs ran to move Jeremy out of the way.

But it was too late. The car had already crushed to Jeremy's body, sending him away across the street. Elena let out a scream as her brother landed on the pavement, blood all over him, bones broken.

"Oh God! Jeremy! Jeremy can you hear me!" Alaric was screaming now, but Jeremy's expression was blank.

He picked up his hand, and there was the ring.

"It won't work!" Elena was screaming next to him. "It's a car accident!"

"Oh God…" Elena and Alaric turned around to see themselves surrounded by too many people. Some were shouting, someone was phoning an ambulance…

Elena couldn't move anymore.

"Elena!" She heard a voice say.

"Oh God! Damon!"

His face turned white as he saw the young Gilbert on the floor, and ignoring the people, Damon made a cut into his wrist and forced it to Jeremy's mouth.

"Drink, Jeremy! Come on!" He said as he kept forcing blood.

But Jeremy didn't move an inch.

"NO! NO! Not Jeremy too!" Elena was screaming, her tears falling on Jeremy's body. "Jeremy please! I need you! PLEASE!" 

Tears welled up in Damon's eyes as he turned to Elena. "Elena…"

"No, I don't want you to say anything! He's going to be okay!"

"Elena, he's dead!" Damon cried, and Elena froze in his grip.

"No! No! He's not! He will breathe! He's going to live, right, Ric?"

But she got an answer as Alaric's eyes were red, his face puffy.

Elena felt her eyes roll as her body grew weak, and she slumped unconscious into Damon's arms.


	16. Pain

A/N My holidays started a couple of days ago so I can start uploading more frequently. I wish my readers a Very Happy Christmas and thank you for reviewing! Please help me reach 100!

Enjoy,

-Amy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up briefly, her heart was pounding and her eyes were so red that she looked like she was crying tears of blood. Damon was applying a wet cloth on her forehead, a cloth damp with vinegar, and he kept calling her name urging her to try and gain consciousness.<p>

"Elena, can you hear me?" Damon was urging, and all the people in the room came next to Elena. Caroline was holding her hand, and Alaric looked lost and his eyes showed despair and sadness.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena demanded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want to talk to him…"

"Elena, you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Where is my brother?" Elena's voice was cracking and she was shaking.

"Shh, shh," Damon said, having no idea of what he should do to soothe her, he had called Bonnie for help with a cracked voice and she didn't even let him finish before the line was dead.

Elena was struggling in Damon's arms now, wanting to run and go somewhere… anywhere, from there. But he continued to hold her in his iron grip knowing that she couldn't take that kind of pain and her small heart would give out if he let her go.

The scene was heartbreaking: Damon holding Elena close to him, Caroline weeping next to Elena and Alaric with his hands on Damon's shoulder, unable to do anything about it.

"I want to die," Elena was shouting now, "Please just kill me. I can't live anymore…"

Damon's heart sank into his chest as he heard her pleas, and he held her close to his chest, almost squeezing her to his own warm body.

"Shh, shh, hush," Damon said in a soothing voice.

* * *

><p>Damon had managed to put Elena to sleep and now they were in the parlor, and Bonnie rushed in the room. Never in his life Damon had felt this way. Bonnie's usually perfect face and clothing were now destroyed with tears, her make up was smudged and half of her clothes were careless and tugged out, with the lace of her shoes undone.<p>

"Where is he?" She screamed as she entered the room. "Oh my God-Elena! Where's Elena!"

"Damon put her to sleep," Caroline said in a cracked voice. "She was so hurt, we were afraid that she'll have a panic attack…"

Bonnie knelt on the floor, clenching her grimoire to her chest like it was her only hope.

"I found a spell," She said with a cracked voice. "His ring protects him from a supernatural death. A car accident is not supernatural, however the driver was compelled…"

"Do you think it will count as supernatural?" Caroline asked, wiping her tears, but more followed.

"If it was, Jeremy would've woken up. But I found this spell…maybe it can work."

Without wasting any more time, eight candles were surrounded around Bonnie and Damon laid Jeremy gently next to her. The boy was as cold as ice and pale as a sheet, and as Damon stepped out of that magical circle Bonnie started to chant loudly, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she put her heart and soul in the spell that she was saying. Her nose immediately started to bleed, blood now between her teeth, and as she held on to Jeremy the furniture in the house started to shake violently due to the power that was surrounding them.

From the corner of his eye, Damon saw Alaric make the sign of the cross, obviously praying that they will be okay, and Damon's heart sank once more as he saw his friends, no, the family he was now with in this kind of pain. Damon couldn't bear to lose any one of them now that after one hundred years he found the place he belonged in. He couldn't imagine his life different than how it is now. Who knew, a little over a year ago, that he would stand there fighting tears over a human teenager? That he would team up with a witch and vampire hunter?

And most importantly, who knew that he would learn to adore a girl and hate Katherine Pierce, the girl that lead him to Mystic Falls? God, how things have changed…He shrugged as he remembered how he used to torment Stefan by threatening him to kill Elena, and the things they went through together.

The candles were put out and suddenly Bonnie backed away, and everyone held their breath as a breeze of cold winter air surrounded the room. And then, without warning, Jeremy began to cough so hard almost as if he was choking.

"Blood…give him blood," Bonnie urged, and she looked like she was in pain herself.

Damon blurred to Jeremy and tore his wrist, forcing blood to Jeremy's mouth and held his head while he drank. The latter sucked on his wrist, the blood slowly repairing all the damage in the poor boy's body.

"You're okay, you're okay," Damon said in a soothing manner.

Caroline wrapped his arms around Jeremy and Alaric sighed a sigh of relief as he wiped a tear.

However when Damon turned around he saw Bonnie breathing heavily on the floor.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Damon asked in surprise, but Bonnie panted, touching her stomach.

"Bonnie, you're bleeding!" Damon said in horror, and exchanging glances with her, she nodded his head, allowing him to lift the hem of her t shirt, finding a lot of blood pooling in her stomach. Damon immediately lifted her in his arms and laid her down on the couch, motioning to Alaric to keep it from Jeremy.

"It's the spell," Bonnie said weakly.

"Bonnie, you have a very serious injury," Damon said as he tried desperately to wipe the blood, "You have to drink my blood. Otherwise you'll bleed to death."

At first, Bonnie refused, and Damon didn't blame her. The last thing Bonnie wanted obviously would be the blood of her 'enemy' in her. But after she saw that Damon genuinely cared, she closed her mouth on the wound, narrowing her eyes at the bitter taste, but visibly relaxed as the pain slowly went away.

"We have to wake Elena," Damon said when Bonnie finally recovered, and Jeremy was drinking some water.

Damon immediately rushed to Elena's room, eager to tell her the good news, but he stopped frozen as she saw Elena in the balcony, leaning in very close over the railing.

"Elena…What are you doing?" There was the smell of alcohol, and in her hands, Elena was holding his strongest scotch, clearly drunk.

"Everyone keeps dying because of me," Elena was whimpering. "You will end up just like them, too. Like my parents, Jeremy, Jenna and John…like everyone I've ever loved. I have to end this."

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon made a step forward, his eyes widening in horror.

"Don't take a step closer or I will jump," Elena said shaking. "I'll do it."

"Elena, please, give me that knife," Damon pleaded seeing the knife she was holding. "Don't hurt yourself."

"You'll die, too. You'll die and leave me alone," The drunken brunette cried. "Like everyone else."

"Jeremy's alive!" Damon screamed at the top of his lungs.

Elena just stared, like the words didn't affect her. "Lie. I watched him die, you just want me to come back inside."

"Elena!"

Elena's head whipped around and saw Jeremy staring blankly at her. "Elena, I'm okay…"

Elena flashed to him, holding his cheeks, "Oh my God-You're okay! Jeremy, you're okay!"

Her grip on him was too tight, but he squeezed her with the same force.

"I love you, Jeremy. I love you so, so much," She cried as she kissed every part she could reach.

* * *

><p>"Where you really going to do that to me, Elena?" Damon asked when they were alone in Damon's bedroom later that evening.<p>

"I couldn't stand to live with this…Knowing that you'll die protecting me…"

"Elena…If anything happens to you, I will take my ring off and burn," Damon said holding her face. "Don't ever do something like that again. I will protect you, Elena, no matter what."

"I know," Elena said fighting tears, "That's what scares me. That you'll die doing so."

"We have a lifetime ahead of us, Elena," Damon said, avoiding the use of the word 'eternity'. "I won't let you lose anyone else."

Elena stepped forward, and he welcomed her in his embrace.

* * *

><p>So that's the chapter for now. Sorry it's short, but I'm not on my PC, I'm at my gran's. Anyway, Happy Christmas ;)<p>

I also always imagined Elena kinda blaming herself if anything happens…That's why I wrote her attempt at suicide. But Damon's always there for her… and I couldn't just kill Jeremy, couldn't I?

Please help me reach 100 and review!


	17. New Deal

Reached 100 reviews! Thanks so much, guys! Seriously, fanfiction is simply my passion.

Sorry about lack of updating, two stories and all and I'm so fond of His Vampire heart0-and by the way a **special thanks **to all those readers that have **read and reviewed **both stories…I love ya!

Happy 2012 to everyone :)

* * *

><p>Damon was looking at the beautiful brunette as she snored lightly. She was going to have a huge headache, if not a hangover, he was sure of that. He felt pleasure building up inside him as she clung closer to him, her head resting on his chest.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him yesterday. And even though Damon didn't tell Elena, Jeremy had a rough time that evening. He had almost begged Damon to convince Elena to get the hell out of Mystic Falls, but Damon knew that it was not an option. Klaus would kill every single one of them and then take his revenge on Elena when he was done with her.

He didn't tell him that, but he knew Jeremy was right. Neither one of them was going to make it out alive, and he felt sorry for Jeremy. He was just a sixteen year old boy that lost almost everyone. Alaric showed him Jeremy's mid term paper, with a huge 'F' written on it. Jeremy could never have a chance in having a normal girlfriend and a good job.

Elena stirred and then she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her lips as his usual good morning. She cupped his face.

He let her relax for a few minutes before he decided to bring up the subject of Jeremy.

"Elena," He said gently.

She turned to look at him.

"Jeremy told me how much he wants to leave town last night. Once you mentioned that you'd give up everything for your brother to have a normal life. I think now is the time."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Jeremy's better off with staying out of town for a long while. At least till this thing with Klaus ends. He almost died yesterday."

The brunette shivered at the horrible memory, and the blue-eyed Salvatore stroked her arm in silent apology for bringing it up.

"I think you are right," Elena finally said.

.

.

"What do you mean four coffins?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said as Elena toyed with her coffee. "I've been having this dream for a while now. I always see coffins, and Klaus is in one of them."

"What if it's not just a dream, Bon? What if it is a prediction?"

Bonnie sat back against the chair. "I really don't know, Elena," she sighed. "I hope I'll find out though."

"Have you seen anything about Stefan?" Elena asked after a few minutes of hesitation.

"Nothing. I'm so sorry, Elena. I know that you are happy with Damon, but…"

"I don't want to be Katherine," Elena cut her off. "But I can't help not to think about him, too. It was a lot to take, Bon."

"I understand, Elena. And I would never judge you."

"I am sorry for my brother hurting you," Elena said, taking her best friend's hand. "He'll be staying with some family friends in Denver from now on…at least till Klaus is dead."

"What? Elena, is he just going to leave you…?"

"I asked Damon to compel him," Elena interrupted. "It was done this morning. He'll be leaving in a few days. I just thought I'd tell you so that you can tell him goodbye."

Bonnie was speechless. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"He's the only family I have left," she said, tears welling up, "And I intend to keep it that way. If he stays here…he'll end up dead. I owe you so much for saving his life twice, even for yesterday, I owe you so much."

Bonnie just wrapped her arms around her best friend. "It will be okay."

* * *

><p>The attraction to that place was haunting Bonnie. The witches warned her that she was no longer welcomed there, yet her body was almost compelled to go in there. The dream she had been dreaming scared her. She knew there had to be a significant in it, there had to be.<p>

She found herself taking a deep breath as she arrived on the place in which her own race was burned. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if someone realized that she was a witch. Sure, people had developed and she was definitely free of being burnt at the stake, but only God knew the consequences of being caught by the townspeople. How they would look at her, what would happen to her sanity…

"Hello Bonnie," She heard a familiar voice say.

Her head whipped around to reveal Stefan, staring at her with intensity in his eyes.

"Oh my God," She gasped, "Damon and Elena are looking everywhere for you! You…you betrayed us all…"

"Shh, shut up and listen to me," Stefan silenced her. "I have Klaus's coffins."

"Coffins?"

"His family. He gathers them in coffins everytime he goes somewhere. Now _I_ have them."

"Are you out of your mind? It will make him angrier!"

"I need your help into keeping them safe."

"Stefan, I don't have the power to protect four coffins…"

"You're a witch. You hate Klaus…I'll say this is a nice deal," Stefan extended his arm out. "What do you think, judgy?"

.

.

Damon was rubbing Elena's arm soothingly.

"I feel like a horrible person," Elena mumbled as his fingertips gently started to calm her down.

"Elena, you saved your brother from a future that would've either killed him or took every chance of 'normal' with it. He is so lucky to have you as a sister."

"God, what I'd do without you?" She said, her arms locking around his neck.

"Salvatore as in savior," He smirked, hugging her back and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Bonnie keeps seeing these coffins," She said when he pulled away. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But the second I'll find out, I will put an end to Klaus."

"I hope that everything will turn out fine. I gave up too much by having Jeremy go, Damon. All I ever wanted was a normal family."

"I know," he said with sadness. "But you should know that you are safe as long as I'm here."

* * *

><p>"What's in that one?" Bonnie studied the room carefully, seeing a coffin which was not placed with the others.<p>

"That one's closed," Stefan explained. "Not locked…it simply can't open. I tried everything…"

"It's protected with a spell," She realized.

"Which means that whatever's in there should stay in there."

"This could be our only chance to kill Klaus. But you have to give me time, Stefan, I don't even know what spell I have to look up, or the grimoires…"

"The sooner this is done, the better," Stefan sighed. "But we can wait."

Bonnie nodded and turned away, but Stefan grabbed her arm. "Oh, and by the way, Damon and Elena are not to know a word about this."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because I said so," He said, his grip on her tighter. "Do we understand each other?"

Bonnie gulped and nodded, fighting the urge to stare at him and make his head explode…literally.

However, deep down she knew that the second she returned home Elena would be the first one to know.

It was less than fifteen minutes later that Bonnie was searching through her grimoires, trying to understand every spell. There was everything she could've needed, there were spells that even made a person go crazy and another dangerous spell where she could turn any liquid to fire. However, there wasn't a single one of them that explained anything about locked objects.

It was then when Bonnie realized that there were missing pages in her grimoire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not so happy about how this chapter turned out. As i say, the characters own me and they like dragged me to write it this way...however It's just a filler for <strong>__**Next chapter since next chapter will be based on next week's promo and it'd be long…but I had to get this out so that we can follow this like the tv series :)**_

_**Pls leave reviews**_


	18. Originals

This story will soon be put to and end…I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Please stay with me for the last few chapters, I'm planning two more chapters and epilogue.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean you have missing pages in your grimoire?" Elena ran her hands through her hair, furrowing her brows in confusion.<p>

"I don't know, Elena. But they were clearly ripped out, and recently."

It was less than a few minutes before that Bonnie arrived in the Gilbert's house, quickly explaining everything to Elena. She knew that Stefan would be beyond mad if he knew that she spilled his secret, but Bonnie wanted Elena to know. She was her best friend.

On the other hand, Damon was worried sick about his brother. He had threatened to turn Elena into a vampire if Klaus didn't send his hybrids away. He was becoming more and more dangerous.

"Do you have an idea of who would do such a thing?" He asked, turning around to look at Bonnie.

"It could've been anyone. But the truth is, I keep my grimoire with me all the time. And when it's not me, it's in the house."

"And you're sure you haven't invited anyone in?"

"No. No one. And even if I did, I would've tested my juju on them first." Bonnie made an effort to smile, but her face fell. "That page that was ripped out could've been the answer of something. Otherwise there was no point in it being taken away."

Bonnie sighed, swallowing.

"I guess I know who can help us in this," Damon said after taking a few deep breaths. "But it isn't going to be nice."

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Elena furrowed her brows.

"I was thinking about awakening Elijah."

"No," Bonnie said instantly. "He betrayed us! He proved to us that if it comes down to us or his family, he'll choose them. Do you think he would side with us?"

"But Klaus killed him, Bonnie," Damon reasoned. "If there's anyone that should want Klaus dead, it's Elijah. Or Rebekah, as a matter of fact. But I don't think it's a great idea waking that psycho up."

Elena scoffed.

"She'll come after you, Elena," Damon explained. "Elijah…He might help. After all, he _did _want to kill him."

"What about me?" Elena asked again. "I'm not needed for a curse anymore. He can kill me whenever he likes…Especially after he learns that my blood is still needed to create hybrids."

Damon continued to caress her shoulders. "Do you think I would let him hurt you?"

She reached to cup his hand. "No. I don't."

Bonnie cleared her throat awkwardly. "Elena…"

"Look, Damon knows what's best. I'm putting my faith on his instincts. Besides, we don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Fine. Then it's settled."

* * *

><p>Alaric had the habit of doing his morning jog. In a town full of danger like Mystic Falls he really needed to learn to keep his place. After all he was a vampire hunter who had the main percentage of his friends as supernatural beings…Including vampires themselves.<p>

His head was spinning. He kept feeling this bond towards Elena, the bond a father-daughter would share. Only Elena was not his daughter, she might've been his wife's daughter, but she was not his. However his instinct to protect her was heightening everytime she was near.

He would not lose her, and he would not lose anyone else. Losing Jeremy was like losing the son he never had when Isobel refused to give him children. He didn't plan to lose Elena too. Sure, it was for Jeremy's best interest to move away from Mystic Falls, but it was hard. Even for him.

Alaric didn't realize a car was coming at him before he slumped on the ground, hard.

...

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked as he heard car tires, and at first he thought it was his sensitive vampire hearing. But the look on Elena and Bonnie's faces showed that they heard the terrible brake.

Without warning the three of them ran outside. If either of them could do anything to save a life today, they were going to do it. However their blood froze in their veins as the man on the floor was Alaric. The man in the car smiled wickedly at Elena. "Hand the coffins over," He smirked at her. "This is your second warning, Gilbert."

Damon had already threw Alaric over his shoulder and blurred inside. He found that thankfully Alaric was wearing the ring, but he was very much dead.

A few minutes later Alaric was heard coughing, signaling that he returned back to life. However the moment of happiness was short lived when Alaric began to throw up blood, telling them that he was bleeding internally. Without warning Damon bit his wrist and shoved it in his friend's mouth as he shouted at Elena to dial 911.

* * *

><p>"I almost lost my brother…Now I had to watch this?" Elena asked heart broken as they laid by Alaric's bed in the hospital.<p>

"I'll rip that bastard from limb to limb," Damon said, his hands turning into fists. "God help me, Elena, if he hurts anyone else…"

Elena silenced him by pressing a kiss on his lips. "It'll be okay. Maybe Elijah knows how to help us."

.

.

Later that afternoon Alaric gained consciousness again. His head injury was severe and he was dizzy when he woke up but there was no permanent damage. Elena and the rest of them returned home and Rick knew that he shouldn't have to stay in the hospital.

A pretty brunette entered Rick's room and he realized that she was his doctor. He quickly zipped up his jacket.

"Mr. Saltzman…what are you doing, you should be resting!"

"I'm better now," Alaric smiled at her.

"Look, I don't have any idea how you're on your feet right now but I have to do more tests…"

"Really, I'm good, Doctor…"

"Fell," The girl said, throwing him an unsure look. "But the patients that follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

"Thank you for everything, Doctor Fell," He said politely, leaving the girl alone in the hospital room.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Bonnie asked, her arms crossed.<p>

Damon was standing with the dagger in his hand. "Now we wait."

There were a few minutes of silence before Elena arrived next to Bonnie and Damon, two blood bags in her hands.

"Is she awake yet?"

"He's getting there," Damon said as he looked at Elijah's fingers which were moving. "Is Rick okay?"

"I've left him in the Boarding house. He was kinda partying on your Bourbon. Don't blame him."

Damon rolled his eyes and for once they let out a small chuckle, however they were quickly interrupted with a cough and an intake of breath.

Damon signaled for Elena and Bonnie to get back, stepping in front of Elena protectively as he handed the blood bags to Elijah, who started drinking greedily.

"Well…you look like…death," Damon said as Elijah devoured the taste of the blood.

His colour returned however and after a deep breath, he was on his feet.

"Elena," He acknowledged. "Glad to see you alive…and human." He threw a surprising glance at Damon, and Elena shrugged.

"We need your help," Damon said, still standing in front of Elena. "I think you owe us that."

Elijah stared blankly at the blue eyed Salvatore. "Well, what have I missed?"

…

"So Rebekah is still daggered, I presume?" Elijah asked indifferently after he heard the entire story.

"Yes. I'm sorry." It was Elena that spoke, carefully studying Elijah's expression.

"All I care about is getting rid of Klaus," Elijah explained himself. "And getting my family back."

"As we already told you, one coffin is locked. I tried everything I could to open it but it's definitely locked. Do you know anything about it?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"I'd take it that you do," Damon said, narrowing his eyes.

"I locked the coffin myself," Elijah started after the silence stretched out for too long. "I got a witch to lock it. Which means that the coffin can't be easily opened."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You made a blood pact, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I supposed I did. The witch would've never helped me if I didn't."

"Wait," Elena asked confused, "Why did your witch need your blood? What did you do?"

"Everything comes at a price, Elena."

"Can you just tell us what the hell you did, Elijah?" Damon growled moving a few steps towards him. "Your brother is threatening to kill everyone I love out there, and my brother is doing God-knows-what right now. For God's sake…He threatened to kill Elena."

"Besides the weapon…There is something else that could kill an original. And it is pretty much kept hidden in that coffin."

"Well, what is it?"

"The person that started this all. Charlotte Petrova."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Please let me know!<em>

_I also wrote a new story "Safe in Your Arms". It's still a oneshot for now, but based on the response, I think I'll continue it!_

_Thanks for reading_

_Amy xoxo_

_PS: I strongly believe that The Original Petrova's in the coffin._


	19. Explanations

A/N Sorry for the long update! Well, I was wrong, it was Klaus's mom after all!

However, just as a side note, my story's planned on this plot and it is not going to follow the tv show. **Also, I know that the original Petrova's name is Tatia now, but I'm still going to leave it as Charlotte Petrova.**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no," Elena mumbled. "No. This can't happen. I…"<p>

"Elena, calm down," Damon warned, seeing that she had turned into a light shade of blue, and her legs were literally shaking.

Elena suddenly exploded. "_Calm down? _Do you expect me to calm down when in a few days, weeks or whatsoever, I'll be having two people running around looking like me? Do you think this is easy for me?"

"No, I never said that," Damon whispered, stroking her hair to calm her. "Elena, we don't have to open that coffin. We'll find another way."

"Yeah, is that before or after Klaus kills you and everyone I have left? And half the town?"

Damon bit his lip. They didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Elijah's expression was unreadable, however he cleared his throat slightly. "The original witch can open the coffin."

"Why did you lock her there? Klaus said you both loved her when he kidnapped me."

"Turns out Charlotte's blood was the blood used the night we turned into vampires. Her blood is special, Elena. Every doppelganger's blood is special, but Charlotte's blood has the ability to kill any vampire."

"But Klaus is a hybrid…"

"I was coming to that. Charlotte can kill the vampire side of Niklaus. The rest is done with the weapon, similar to Michael's."

"But it was the only weapon," Damon objected.

"No," Elijah explained. "Charlotte knows where the other weapon was."

"I can't understand, though," Elena said puzzled, "Why did you lock her in there?"

"Even as a normal girl, Charlotte was special," Elijah continued. "She was beautiful, and many men wanted her even though she had a child from another man. My mother used her blood because she sensed something different about her. Charlotte was not a bad person, in fact she was kind and caring. Then we discovered the truth, when my mother used her blood we found out that Charlotte just couldn't die in a human way, even though she is one hundred percent human. However, she became stuck in the physical age of twenty five after my mom used her blood."

He cleared his throat. "Even as vampires, our love for her was still there. We loved her both, and she did return the same love. However, when the moment came, she chose to be with me. Klaus and I loved each other so much that we still didn't let Charlotte in the way, and as hard you might find it to believe, Klaus respected her decision."

Elena looked up at Damon, who was struggling to avoid any eye contact with Elena.

"The problem was when the truth came out about Niklaus and he became obsessed in breaking the hybrid curse. We learnt that Charlotte had to be killed and my love for my girlfriend and brother were tested. Of course, I was unable to make such choice however with my mother's help, Charlotte and I came up with two weapons. One that belonged to Michael, and the other one that I gave it to Charlotte. She refused to tell me where she had hidden it. Soon after, I learnt that Klaus was actually planning on killing Charlotte since she was the one that could free him from his curse, and he learnt that the only way that Charlotte could be killed was similar to that of an original-a dagger dipped in white oak ash. I was scared that I'll lose her, so I made sure to protect her. She had begged me to protect her daughter and to help her escape. We came with the idea of the coffin. I made a blood pact with a witch that sealed Charlotte in the fourth coffin in exchange for my blood to heal her son. The blood keeps Charlotte safe from Klaus, since when she wakes up, Klaus cannot see her. My blood keeps her hidden from him."

"But why didn't Charlotte try to run? Why did she just give up?" Elena looked confused now. Who would want to be locked in a coffin for over, what, a thousand years?

"You are right. I had once told you that my brother didn't draw any Aztecs about the sun and moon curse, however there were real Aztecs about the curse. And, in one of these, there was written that three Petrovas, the original one and two doppelgangers, must appear before the greatest evil dies. Charlotte wanted to be safe because she wanted to destroy Klaus so badly after realizing the things he had been doing. The first doppelganger, Katerina, appeared in the 1400s, I tried to protect her too because I knew that we needed her. Then I found myself falling for her, too."

"So you had been against Klaus all along, didn't you?" Elena said in a low voice. "Even when you were trying to help him break the curse…all you had in mind was to free Charlotte once the three doppelgangers are reunited."

"Yes," Elijah confirmed. "You three together can take down Klaus. Of course, Charlotte is the one that can take him down, but her powers alone won't work."

"I don't want Elena getting into more crap," Damon stepped in front of her protectively. "What is this power you are talking about?"

"The blood of the doppelganger is special. A bonding ritual will take place, and the three together can take down the vampire side of Klaus."

Before Elena could even think of opening her mouth, Damon grabbed her arm and shoved her next to him almost roughly and he stared daggers at Elijah and gave Elena a cold look.

"You are not going to take part of it," He growled sternly. "We'll find another way."

"There isn't another way," Elijah said calmly. "The three of them are in the same town. The bonding ritual is to be held soon."

"Katherine isn't in town," Damon spat. "And I said no."

"Yeah, Katerina's in town," Elijah objected. "I might've overheard Stefan's voicemail."

"I don't care," Damon repeated again. "I don't want Elena to take part of it. We do not know the risks. What if that power kills her?"

Elijah ignored Damon, focusing on Elena. "I'll give you time to think about it, Miss Gilbert. But we don't really have a choice in the matter."

* * *

><p>"No," Damon growled again when Elena finished trying to make him understand. "I'm not changing my answer, Elena. I am not going to let you take part in some juju."<p>

"Damon, please this might be our last chance to take down Klaus once and for all!"

"We'll find another way. Risking your life isn't an option."

"Well, you don't own me!" Elena suddenly yelled, turning away from him. She regretted it, though, when she saw the look in his eyes. "I know that you are trying to protect me, Damon. But I should be free to make my own decisions. The last time you tried to take a decision away from me didn't end up well. I don't want to lose you…and I don't want to lose myself, either."

Damon seemed to calm down as he felt her hands cupping his face. He looked at her with love in his eyes and his voice cracked. "You know I always do these things because I love you, Elena. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"You won't, Damon," She assured him. "When this will finally be over…we can look forward. We can start a new life together, you and I. I love you."

He wrapped her up in a warm embrace and breathed a sigh of relief in her hair.

"If that is what you want, I'm not deciding for you this time," He promised half-heartedly. "But you should know this, Elena. If something happens to you, I'll make sure that I meet you again, you know that, don't you? Because I swear, I'd take my ring off…"

"Shh, shh," Elena hushed him softly.

She tip toed slowly to place a kiss on his lips and he returned it passionately. His hands reached up to cup her cheek and in a mere second they were on the couch of the living room, and he was gently nibbling at her neck as she smiled softly.

What they didn't realize, however, was the heartbroken figure by the window who was seeing the act. Stefan wiped a tear that managed to escape his eyes as he turned to the person next to him.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. It had to be seen," Katherine explained, sincere for once. "She loves him, Stefan. Sometimes all there's left to do is letting go."

* * *

><p>He stared at her blankly. "I have nothing else to live for, Katherine. Klaus took everything from me."<p>

…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

A few more and I'll wrap this up…Thanks for staying with me!


	20. Finale: Part One

First of all, thank you guys for staying with me. This chapter and another and then the epilogue. I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you so much.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Elijah went to talk to Elena. During the week, Elena tried to get Damon understand that the bonding ritual had to be done. However, Damon was a nightmare to live with that week. He was scared of something bad happening.<p>

"Elena, bonding rituals are dangerous," he had tried to reason with her. "If one of you goes down you get hurt too…"

"I know the risks, Damon," Elena had said softly. "But I made my decision. Klaus will be killed."

With that Damon decided to help her because he realized that there was no way he could change her mind. The least he could do was support her.

Now they were standing in the parlor, Elijah, Elena and Damon.

"The hardest part is going to be convincing Katherine to help," Elena was saying. "I mean, if she refuses to help then this can't be done."

"She won't refuse," Elijah stated, "She wants Klaus dead more than any of us."

"But the thing is there is risk involved," Damon stood up with a glass of bourbon in his hand, while throwing a glance at Elena. "Katherine's not really keen on putting others first."

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see," Elijah sighed. "I told Katerina to come over."

Before Elena or Damon could protest, the front door was open, revealing Katherine. She was looking sexy as always, her hair was curled into voluminous curls, and unlike Elena she was wearing a purple tank top that revealed almost everything beneath her leather jacket. Of course, Katherine wouldn't be Katherine without her six inch heels.

She threw a look at Elena then a seductive one to Damon.

"Thank you for coming, Katerina," Elijah said, his face blank.

"I believe that you asked for my assistance."

"Have a seat."

Damon was sitting on the armchair with Elena on his lap, and the latter threw an almost teasing look at Katherine as she sat alone on the couch. As if Damon could read her mind, he wrapped his arms around Elena and stroked her hair softly, earning himself a death glare from Katherine.

"So, who is going to do the honors?" Damon smirked when the silence stretched out for too long.

"That'd be me," Elijah said.

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your freaking minds?" Katherine exclaimed as she stood up from the couch.<p>

"It's the only way, Katerina…"

"This way? Damon, do you honestly agree with this?" Katherine walked towards Damon. "I thought you cared if Elena lived or died."

Before Damon could breathe a word Elena jumped back on her feet. "As a matter of fact, Katherine, we all are against this. But it is the only way and unless we are going to pull our shit together Klaus is going to win…_again_."

Katherine's face was red with fury however after a deafening silence she nodded her head. "What do I have to do?"

"The bonding ritual must happen on a full moon," Elijah explained. "Tonight."

"What? You forgot to mention this part," Damon blurred to Elijah. "No way in hell. Not tonight."

"Damon, I'm ready," Elena said, and looked at Katherine. "The earlier the better."

"No. No way," Damon turned to Elena. "It's too soon."

"Charlotte is already awaken, Damon. She made sure to get the weapon where she had hidden it a thousand years ago. Right now, my blood helps her to be invisible from Klaus, due to the blood pact I had made to keep her safe. But the moment he ritual happens, Klaus will sense the three of you."

"And how are we going to get rid of him exactly?" Katherine and Elena both asked at the same time.

"The power of the full moon and Bonnie Bennett's magic will help you. As supernatural beings and in your case, Elena, a human doppelganger, the three of you together can do it."

"Don't we need practice? I mean…we're not witches…And how is Bonnie involved?"

"No. As I said, Bonnie agreed to help us. Her magic along with the power of the full moon will be automatically merged with yours. You are not witches, and this is not magic. This is something in the bloodline. Something…natural, I guess. You were all born for a reason…to destroy the bad."

"So, according to you this thing will work to only kill Klaus."

"Yes. I believe that after the ritual your work is done. You don't have to be bound anymore."

Damon was looking at Elena pleadingly, but with supreme effort she ignored him. "I'm ready."

Katherine sighed. "I guess I am, too."

* * *

><p>They were in an abandoned field right now, and Elena was left alone with Katherine. The latter was very quiet which was uncharacteristic of her, since usually she was either being a bitch or babbling about everything.<p>

"He still loves you, you know," Katherine said finally, and Elena looked up from the ground she was sitting on.

"Stefan, I mean," Katherine continued. "He is back in town. He knows about you and Damon, Elena. He is sorry that he hurt you. But he is happy for you."

"Really?" Elena said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yes," Katherine said quietly. "He knows that Damon loves you, Elena. And I do too. Damon loves you more than anything in the world, or anyone in the world. More than he has ever loved me."

"I hurt him so much," Elena said, guilt washing over her face.

"I did too," Katherine sat down next to her. "And I'm sorry for that. He didn't deserve it. I know that you don't trust me and you have a good reason not to, however let me tell you this, Elena. Don't ever take his love for granted. Don't take _him _for granted. On the contrary, make sure that you love him the way he loves you."

Katherine's voice was so sincere and sad that Elena couldn't believe that it was the same girl.

"I hurt them both too much," Katherine continued. "I was selfish. I wanted them both, and then I hurt them both. I hurt Damon a lot more, because the truth is that I loved him too. But that's not what I had told him."

"I know," Elena said quietly, "He was broken. And then I said the exact same thing to him that night."

"Both of us had been denying our feelings for so long, Elena. But in the end, you were the one that made the right choice. It was better to deny it than the way I did…I used them both, Elena. Hell, I even slept with them both. At least you gave it time."

"You ran, though," Elena stated. "That thought had occurred my mind."

"Look what that gotten me to," Katherine sighed. "I wasted five hundred years, Elena. Running, manipulating, loving, feeling guilt and remorse for leaving them. Five hundred years. Do not make the same mistakes. After all, Elena, even if you don't want to hear it…we are still family. And family is always family."

The way Katherine was speaking Elena felt that she was saying goodbye. She knew her relationship with Katherine was anything but friendly, but Elena's heart still ached.

Before she could ask, though, Elijah appeared. "Charlotte is here."

* * *

><p>The moment they finally stopped walking, Elena's heart was racing. And if Katherine's heart was beating, it would've too. Damon was now next to Elena, stroking her arm in a soothing manner, as they waited impatiently for Elijah to return.<p>

After a few long minutes, Elijah cleared his throat. Next to him, was the girl that started this all. Of course, she looked like Katherine and Elena, however her hair was longer in a style that was definitely a thousand years old. Her skin was pale, and she looked older than seventeen, however she was beautiful. Elena felt heat rising up to her cheeks and a wave of nausea in her stomach. She was feeling sad, that was the thing. She was just a clone…

Charlotte came to stand before them, and she stared at them deeply like they were staring at her. No one could say anything. Damon was still stroking Elena's arm as he looked at the three identical faces in front of him.

"Elena, Katerina," Charlotte's voice cracked. "I'm Charlotte Petrova."

* * *

><p>"What did Damon say, exactly?" Caroline was asking Bonnie as the latter had her grimoire in her hands.<p>

"It's a long story. I'll tell you everything, Caroline. But right now I kinda want you to help me without asking any more questions."

"Well, shoot, then."

"I need you to bring me something of Katherine's."

"And how the hell do I get that?"

"Because you were her little helper once. Do you have anything of hers, or anything she touched?"

"No…Wait, I was thinking…"

"What, Care?"

"The pillow she smothered me with?"

Bonnie bit back a gasp, but nodded her head when she saw Caroline dead serious.

* * *

><p>"I know this is hard for you. This is hard for all of us," Charlotte was saying. "But we can end this now, together. This weapon…" She held out a weapon, similar to the one that Michael was killed with. "This weapon will work on him if we channel the powers of the moon and a witch."<p>

"I thought it was a normal weapon like the one used on Michael…" Elena told Elijah.

"No, this one is special," Charlotte explained. "It's the only way of killing Klaus. The weapon Michael had still wouldn't have killed Klaus completely. It would've just put him in a semi-sleep state."

"Like the daggers?"

"Yes. This weapon will only work once, and we are the only ones. As I said, our power will channel through the moon, the witch, and then to this stake. Then, I shall be the one that drives it through Klaus's heart when he is weakened."

"And how is he going to be weakened?"

"The energy of the moon, us, and the witch. If you observe the stake clearly, it has this symbol. This is the symbol of doppelgangers. It looks like a person looking in the mirror. Our power will hit that symbol, making it harmful to Klaus."

"The only thing that can go wrong is that if one of us gets hurt, we all do," She continued, "That's why we have to be very careful."

"Bonnie's here," Damon interrupted. "She got some of your items and turned them into ash. All she needs, is something that belongs to Charlotte."

Charlotte tore a part of her sleeve, and when Bonnie arrived, the latter chanted a spell, turning the sleeve to ash.

"Take a handful of the ash," Bonnie instructed. "Stay close together in a circle. Focus on the bond between you, and take each other's hands."

The witch started to chant again in Latin, and as she was chanting every tree there was started to shake violently. Wind and a storm took place, like the night Klaus was almost killed. The earth started to shake, and when Damon took a step towards Elena, he was thrown back on the ground roughly. It was like they were in their own bubble, the three doppelgangers.

"It's done," Bonnie concluded, looking at the three of them.

"What are we going to do, now?" Katherine asked after a few minutes.

"Now, we wait," Elijah stated. "Klaus will be here soon. He will sense Charlotte's presence. Nature responded to you…There has never been such power on this earth."

…

Hours passed and nothing seem to happen. The moon was not high enough according to Charlotte, and the three girls were getting more and more anxious.

At one point, Damon left the three of them to go looking in the edge of the hill they were in. Everything seemed so beautiful, the night was a serene one.

"I always loved the stars," Katherine's voice sounded nearer and Damon turned around.

"I know you do too," She continued. "You had told me once."

Damon smiled at the memory. "Lots changed since then."

"I came to apologize," Katherine spoke again, and Damon's head twirled around. "_What_?"

"I didn't tell Elena," Katherine explained, "But in order for Klaus to be weakened, just before Charlotte presses the stake through his heart, one of us has to die. I'm going to be the one."

"What? Katherine…"

"Charlotte has a life in front of her, Damon. Elena's innocent and you love her. I have nothing left. This whole running from Klaus thing had filled my life in a weird, twisted way. It was wasted, but it was filled."

He didn't know what to say or do.

"You don't have to say anything, Damon. However, I apologize for everything. I'm sorry. I was a bitch, I hurt you, I turned you against each other. Maybe by sacrificing myself I can finally find peace."

"Katherine…"

"No, please, Damon. All I want you to promise me is that you don't leave your brother. He needs you, and he misses you. He loves you, Damon. He loves you so much. That's why he screwed you over the night of Michael's death, to save your life. And Elena…she deserves you. And you deserve her."

"I promise you, I'll take care of them," Damon said sincerely.

"Good. Then my work here is done."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," A familiar British accent said. "The three doppelgangers. I should've figured as much."<p>

"You should've been dead all this time, Klaus," Charlotte spat. "You've been nothing but a curse for this earth."

"There was a time were you didn't think that, Charlotte…"

"Things changed," Charlotte said, "I didn't fall in love with a monster."

"So, what's it going to be, then?" Klaus challenged, "A bloodbath that only one of us walks away from? Oh, make it two, because Elena there is still my source for my hybrids."

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Klaus," Charlotte said sternly. "But we won't back down now."

* * *

><p><em>Part two will be up soon. I know Katherine's a bit OOC, but in the show I still think that Katherine will redeem herself someday. After all, I can't say that Katherine is bad. I mean, she suffered and she went through a lot. She loved…<em>

_Please leave a review, we're almost over!_


	21. Finale: Part two end

**A\N To start with, I'm so sorry for the lack of updating in the past few weeks. I've been very busy, and mostly I lost inspiration for this story, probably due to the lack of reviews last chapter… Thanks for those who did review though and thank you for your alerts, I got many of those at least ;)**

**This is the final chapter.**

**To help you understand, the 'battlefield' is separated into two, Charlotte and the others and Damon's, who's trying to keep everyone safe while the others do the ritual. **

**Read the A\N below for acknowledgements. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Rights to CW, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, book rights to LJ Smith.**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do exactly, Charlotte? Voodoo me to death? You three all know that you can't do much."<p>

"This should've never happened from the very beginning," Charlotte's voice was clear, as if the words had been practiced before. "There shouldn't have been vampires at all."

Just as Charlotte was speaking, Bonnie suddenly appeared from behind a bush and similar to the night where she tried to take down Klaus, she started to loudly chant in Latin, her gaze fixed on the full moon that shone in the cold night. The full moon seemed to be responding to Bonnie, and if they were not fighting for their lives, they would've thought it was something marvelous and amazing.

.

On the other hand, like they thought, Klaus didn't come alone. Damon was trying to rip Klaus's hybrid's heads off without getting bitten along with the help of Alaric and Caroline.

"Tyler, you have to stop!" Caroline screamed when Tyler suddenly lunged to Alaric. He was still in human form, but Caroline could sense his great strength as he bared his fangs at Alaric. With supreme effort, Alaric tried to reach out for the vervain to weaken him at least enough for him to get back up and fight back, but Tyler was practically pinning him to the ground, fangs bared.

Damon blurred to save his friend, but before anyone of them could react, another hybrid pinned Damon to the ground and roughly tore at his neck.

.

Just as soon as the moon was high enough, immediately Klaus weakened. Obviously the three Petrovas that he had done so much to hurt were stronger than him when combined together. He fell to the ground, tears of agony in his eyes as the three of them let their supernatural side take on and using the power of the moon, their blood boiling in their veins, Klaus was left paralyzed and unable to breathe.

"What are you doing?" Klaus yelled in agony, "Charlotte, help me…"

"No, no turning back now, Niklaus," Charlotte said, a few tears in her eyes, "You did so much, Niklaus. You deserve the pain of every victim you drained…"

And then Klaus let out a bloodcurdling scream as harsh pain suddenly occurred in his neck. Then, he felt like his limbs were torn one by one.

"That is how it felt like when you drained me," Elena said, or mostly Elena's voice, because Elena was still in a trance.

Then, as the power of the full moon slowly subtended, the three girls found themselves separated from each other, much to their surprise.

"What's going on? Bonnie…" Elena cried out as she felt herself weaken. Each of them separately were nothing against Klaus.

But before they could react, Katherine had grabbed a wooden stake in her hand, and after screaming "kill him", she stabbed it in her own heart, earning a scream from Elena at Katherine's dead body.

Though still processing, Charlotte wasted no time by taking the weapon in her arms protectively and without any remorse or guilt, it was stabbed in Klaus's chest. He stirred a little at first.

"Go to hell, Charlotte," He groaned.

"That is where _you _are going, Niklaus," Charlotte said, "Our power was strong enough to send you back there."

Then, she pressed the weapon a bit more, the weapon that ended Klaus…the weapon that had to be used by three brave doppelgangers…After one of them had to be sacrificed.

However, Elena didn't know what happened, because she felt herself inching towards the ground.

* * *

><p>When Elena woke up, she was in the boarding house, in Damon's bedroom. She was surprisingly warm in bed, and for a moment she thought that this was just a nightmare. However, she felt very sick and her head was pounding, and she was also very weak. The first thing she saw was Bonnie crying.<p>

"The ritual took a lot," Bonnie explained after the millionth time that Elena asked what was wrong. She held Elena's hand gently. "More than we planned to, actually…"

"What? What is it, Bonnie? What's going on?"

"Shh, I need you to calm down," Bonnie said, lightly pushing Elena back. "Look, when you were doing the final part…The part where Klaus was killed, you passed out. I'm so sorry Elena, I shouldn't have…"

"What's going on, Bonnie? Please…"

"Elena, we lost control of the situation. We thought it was just a normal blackout, until we realized that your heart stopped beating twice. You were not breathing and I think the ritual took so much that you weren't ready for it…Killing Klaus came for a price…"

Elena's eyes widened in horror. "No, Bonnie…I can't be…."

"You're in transition, Elena," Bonnie said, tears in her eyes, "In order to help you, Damon had to give you blood to replace the one you were losing. You also hit your head with the fall. But then, Elena…your heart stopped beating…You died with vampire blood in your system."

"Oh my God," Elena sobbed, "No…I can't…"

"I'm so sorry, Elena-I'm so so sorry!"

"W-where is Damon now?"

Bonnie bit her lip.

"What's going on, Bonnie? What are you not telling me?"

"Elena, Damon was bitten by a hybrid," Bonnie cried out, "He's in pain. Caroline and Stefan are taking care of him now…"

"What? No, no, I can't leave him alone!"

"Elena, there's too much blood," Bonnie said, grasping her best friend's hand, "You have to make a decision…And it can't be now…"

"Bonnie, he's everything to me, I can't…Wait, did you call Tyler, Bonnie?"

"The sire bond is broken, but we can't reach Tyler," Bonnie explained, "Elijah went to track him down. He'll be fine…"

It was a lot to take. She was in transition, her boyfriend was dying again and…

"Katherine…"

"Stefan tried convincing Elijah to give Katherine the elixir, to try it out… He's trying to help her too."

"Stefan's in the house?"

"He's the one that picked you up when you fell."

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand. "Jeremy knows, too. He'll be back to Mystic Falls…"

"No, Bonnie…how did you do it, he was compelled!"

"I guess Damon's compulsion wasn't strong enough, Elena. He could still feel something missing ever since the night he was compelled."

And then, suddenly, Damon entered in the room. Bonnie immediately made room and he gave her a warm smile as he lay in bed next to Elena, weak and pliable, and also very sweaty and pale.

Bonnie immediately made room, and Damon held Elena in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered in her ear as he placed kisses on her cheek, "You don't deserve this…"

Elena snuggled closer, tears in her eyes. "You're going to be okay, Damon…"

"I can feel myself drifting soon, Elena," Damon said after an ache in his chest, "It's worse this time…"

"No, don't say that!" Elena screamed, "You're not going to die!"

"Shh, Elena, it's okay," He hushed her softly. "I will love you forever, do you know that? I love you, my angel…"

"No! Say that when you are cured!" Elena cried, "You're not going to die, okay? You're not going to die…" She let herself sob freely in his arms and he kept whispering soothing things in her ear, stroking her hair and face with gentle movements of his fingertips even though he was still in pain.

"You're so warm," Damon said, "You're always warm…"

She knew that she was supposed to be cold now that she was in transition.

He let out a gasp of pain as another ache in his chest occurred, harsher this time.

And then, just when Damon was struggling harshly for breath, Tyler suddenly appeared in the room.

"I'm no longer a hybrid," He explained, "But I got you this."

He gave Damon a vial of blood. "I collected it from Klaus."

* * *

><p>"The elixir should be working," Stefan looked confused, not to mention, tired. "Why isn't she awake yet?"<p>

"Maybe it was too late, Stefan…" Caroline said gently. "I'm sorry…"

But then, Katherine's fingers twisted, and she inhaled sharply, coughing up blood and struggling for air.

"It's okay…" Stefan said, "You're fine. We all are."

Neither Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine missed the tear that came out of Stefan's eye.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>5 months later<span>_**

Elena sighed contently as Damon's warm hands wrapped around her body. She sipped on the blood bag that laid on the nightstand, keeping up her blood intake as high as possible. Yes, she had made the decision.

Just when she thought vampirism was something that _**had **_to happen, Elijah had offered her the elixir after Katherine survived. But to everyone's surprise, Elena refused it. She didn't want it…She had to be with Damon, forever.

And it turned out to be a good choice. Surprisingly enough, Elena started drinking from blood bags easily and she was in control. Bonnie had made a nice ring for Elena so that she could go out in the sunlight, and it turned out that the missing pages from Bonnie's grimoire from earlier where ripped off by Tyler to stop them from killing Klaus.

Caroline and Tyler seemed to be talking once more, and deep in her heart, Caroline was willing to give him a second chance. Elijah and Charlotte left town, and Rebekah had fled after the dagger had been removed. They didn't want anyone-or anything-to do with from their past story.

Bonnie and Jeremy were back together, happier than ever, and Alaric started a relationship with Meredith Fell-A Mystic Falls doctor. He still lived in the Gilbert house with Jeremy, since Elena took up Damon's offer and moved in with him.

Stefan and Katherine seemed to grow closer to each other though nothing between them was directly going on. Stefan moved away for some time before getting back to Mystic Falls and started to live normally again-Away from human blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Years Later<strong>_

Elena Salvatore.

She never dreamt of being this woman she was now. Yes, she was looking incredibly beautiful, dressed in her white wedding dress, the finest jewelry hanging around her neck. Caroline and Bonnie were both crying tears of joy as they escorted her to the small church the wedding was going to be held in, and Elena then linked her arm with Alaric's as he escorted her to the man that was looking like a god near the isle.

Elena smiled at Damon softly as he kissed her. When he asked her to marry him, she didn't even hear herself say yes with the excitement.

She was still twenty-Well, physically frozen at 18-and sometimes, Damon joked that she didn't ever get to drink legally. But who cared? They had an eternity ahead of them. They had plans.

They were going to tour the world together, to have fun together and love each other until the world decided to stop spinning. What hurt Elena was that she had to watch her loved ones die, the harsh reality of becoming a vampire. She wasn't ready for that.

She was also not ready for the fact that she wasn't going to be a mother. But when Damon suggested adopting a child, her heart screamed with excitement. And now, she was vowing in front of the church that they will remain together forever, as long as they both shall live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 months later<strong>_

Six months after their wedding, Elena and Damon welcomed a little baby boy in their house. Elena had instantly loved the boy from the moment she saw him in the orphanage, a warm, bundle of joy that according to the person taking care of the orphanage, was left on the doorstep in a cold night.

The little boy, whom they called Eric, had become the centre of their lives. They both loved him too much. And Elena got what she wanted-To be able to go out on a Sunday, have lunch, and then push the small pram with little Eric in it, like a normal human family.

And Damon…He got to be able to have the child he wanted and the woman he adored.

Elena was smiling as Damon played with the baby, rocked him to sleep and gently kissed his forehead. When Damon turned around, Elena gave him a teasing smile.

"I caught you being cute again…"

"Oh, and that is thanks to you," Damon grinned, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Mhmm," Elena mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon chuckled as he kissed her once again, "Our son will be so proud of his mama."

They settled in for a comfortable, dreamless night, safe in each other's arms, their baby boy in his little crib next to Elena.

"Don't go anywhere," Elena said when she felt him shifting.

"Me? Go anywhere? Never, princess," Damon smirked, "I had promised you that **I Won't Leave You **a _looong_ time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I must've confused you with the time twists and stuff like that, but well…The story is finished now, thank you for your reviews, alerts, private messages…I love you all very much!<strong>

**God there has been too many awesome reviewers…I can't mention you all: Beverlie4055, ****Marina164509****, AnnemiekSalvatore, Flowersprincess16, Pannybaby123…They reviewed so many chapters, thank you! Oh, thanks also to my anonymous reviewers, I appreciate your comments so much! Anyway thanks to EVERYONE xxxxxx**

**If you want, check out my latest story "Safe in Your Arms" and I'm writing "His Vampire Heart" which is coming to an end soon, I think.**

**For the last time…Please review? ;)**


End file.
